


My Hero

by BCDraven



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Humor, NSFW, Slow Burn, Teasing, don’t worry they’re aged up, eddie kaspbrak stole my heart, smut in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: There's a week until school starts, and so much has changed. IT is gone (for now), Bev has moved, and the boys don't know how to move from what they've been through...until Eddie becomes a hero and two new Losers enter their lives.





	1. Losers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a week or so after the defeat of Pennywise. Beverly has moved away, but the remaining members of the Loser's Club are still in Derry savoring the last bit of summer that they can.

With one week left until school starts, The Loser’s Club were doing everything they could to heal from their encounters with Pennywise and the loss of their fellow loser, Bev who had just moved away. They tried swimming around in the quarry and lazing about in their clubhouse that Ben built, but everything seemed hollow. They were too young to be adults, and had gone through too much to be kids anymore. Eventually they decided to just bike around the town together.

The silence between them as they rode together wasn’t uncomfortable. A shout interrupted their introspective ride. Eddie was the first one who saw where it was coming from. A ways up in a yard on their right there you were being violently shook by a guy they vaguely recognized from school, he was an upperclassman. Eddie started unintentionally veering his bike in their direction until he saw the guy pick the girl up and slam her into shed.

In one fluid motion Eddie hopped off his bike, threw it down, and picked up a rock.

“Get the hell away from her,” he shouted as he threw the rock.

After everything he had just been through, his confidence was through the roof. With his overacting brain out of the way, the rock hit its target.

“What the fuck,” the guy exclaimed as he dropped the girl to touch the gash on his head, “you’re gunna pay with that with your life you fucking punk.”

“Try me bitch,” Eddie shot back as he picked up another rock and threw it.

“Why don’t you try all of us, asshole,” Ritchie shouted as he came up behind Eddie.

“There’s six of us and one of you,” Stan pointed out.

“How confident do you feel with those odds,” Mike added smoothly.

“Get lost,” Ben said as he tried to look menacing.

Bill just stared him down, trying his best to cover up the shock he was feeling over Eddie’s burst of heroics.

“Fuck this, you’re damaged goods anyway, you’re not worth it,” the guy balked and then spit in your hair as he stalked away.

“That’s fucking disgusting you asshole, do you have any idea how many germs are in spit,” Eddie shouted in disgust, “And given your Neanderthal ass you probably just exposed her to diseases we haven’t even heard of yet.”

“And there Eddie is,” Bill said smirking.

Eddie ignored him and crouched down to get eye level with you, “Are you okay?”

You were shaking and trying your best not to make eye contact.

“I didn’t mean to scare you about the diseases,” he rambled, “it only hit your hair so as long as you wash it you should be okay, not that I’m saying that you don’t wash your hair cause that’s ridiculous and –“

“Thank you,” you say quietly.

His rambling calmed your nerves and you were able to look at him.

“He has kind eyes,” you thought.

Eddie gulped as he looked you full in the face - what wasn’t covered by your hair. You're really pretty, and suddenly his confidence from before fizzled out.

“Holy shit, you’re bleeding,” Ritchie exclaimed.

“Confidence back,” Eddie thought as he went into medical mode.

“I’ve got a lot of experience patching up wounds and stuff is it okay if we help you?”

You nodded and Eddie began delegating.

“Okay, I don’t have my fanny pack anymore so we’ve gotta improvise. Whose house are we closest to? Ritchie, Stan help her up! Bill, Ben, and Mike get our bikes out of the street!”

“This is my house,” you said in a small voice as you pointed to the house in front of the shed, “no one’s home and it’s unlocked so we can go in there. I have a first aid kit under the kitchen sink, under the bathroom sink, in my nightstand…take your pick.”

All the boys stared at you incredulously, except Eddie he looked at you in awe – someone who understood the importance of safety.

The boys did as they were told as Eddie opened the door and went to the nearest first aid kit spot.

“You guys really don’t have to do this,” you said as Ritchie and Stan helped you into a chair in your dining room.

“Your flannel is soaked through with blood,” Stan said in a worried voice, “there’s no way we’d leave you alone. Real men don’t do things like that.”

“Have one bar mitzvah and he thinks he’s a man,” Ritchie joked.

Stan rolled his eyes and then asked you, “Do you need help taking that off?”

“Woah, pervy much Stan the man,” Ritchie said sarcastically.

“What did we just walk in on,” Mike asked bewildered as he, Ben, and Bill walked in the house.

Stan blushed as he defended himself, “It looks like the wound could be close to her shoulder, it could be too sore to move.”

“I think I – OW! – don’t got it,” you said pathetically, “Well before I have 6 guys try to take off my clothes maybe we could exchange names or something?”

“She has some bite to her, I like it,” Ritchie nodded approvingly before pointing to each person and naming them.

“…and your knight in stunted armor coming over with enough medical supplies for the whole damn town is Eddie,” he finished.

“Y/N,” you said quietly.

“Y/N,” Eddie repeated as he moved a chair in front of you and sat down, “is it okay if we check to see the damage? No one here is going to hurt you.”

You gulped and nodded.

Ritchie made a move to take off your flannel and Eddie shot up. “Not you, I don’t trust you,” he said quickly before adding, “not that you’d hurt her but you might look down her shirt or something.”

Ritchie put his hands up and backed away, “You want the first look got it.”

“Beep, beep Ritchie,” Bill warned and shook his head mouthing ‘this is not the time.’

Eddie sighed in frustration and gently peeled back your flannel; he winced as more blood poured out.

“Someone wet a cloth for me and someone else grab me a couple of those alcohol wipes,” he ordered calmly.

Mike and Ben went into action and got what he needed, and then Eddie went to work at cleaning her wound.

“This is going to sting, I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

He found the source of the bleeding and his face twisted in concern. “Ritchie can you go outside – “

“I wasn’t looking I swear,” Ritchie snapped to attention and his face was red.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit,” Eddie snapped, “can you go outside to the shed and see if there’s anything sticking out of it.”

“Okay,” Ritchie said questioningly as he jogged outside.

Within a few moments he was back and looked paler than usual. “There’s one of those star shaped screws sticking out, it’s covered in blood.”

“So that’s what that was,” you said quietly, “I thought I felt something puncture my skin. I thought he just threw me harder than normal.”

“Than normal,” Eddie repeated with an edge in his voice.

You turned to face him in shock, you didn’t realize she had said it out loud; as you turned, your hair moved out of your face to reveal a black eye and a cut lip and cheeks.

Eddie’s face softened, “I’m going to patch you up okay? You should still go to the hospital to get a tetanus shot though.”

You nodded and turned back around to let Eddie work. After he patched up you back as best he could he moved to the wounds on your face. The wounds on your face took all of his concentration – not because they were complicated, but he kept getting distracted with the question screaming over and over again in his mind: how could someone so pretty who seems so nice get wrapped up with someone like that asshole.

As Eddie worked the boys did their best to entertain her and get you to laugh.

“So are you homeschooled too,” asked Mike after a while.

“No, just invisible,” you said with a chuckle, “until the last month of school…I don’t even know why Jonathan had an interest in me – “

“Fuckface has a name,” Ritchie joked.

“Yea, I suddenly went from The Invisible Woman to the object of his obsession. I didn’t recognize it as that though. My best friend is my twin sister, Mary. We just keep to ourselves. She got a job this summer, and I was going to until Jonathan,” she narrated.

“What’s he got to do with getting a job,” Stan asked.

“He wouldn’t let me…made really valid excuses why I shouldn’t. We’re too young. It’s summer. Then it went from that to I couldn’t wear makeup anymore and I couldn’t wear anything but dresses all summer. Then it went from that to he wanted to do more than hold hands. I told him I didn’t want to, I wasn’t ready. He kept pushing. Finally I told him why, I thought that would make him stop. It didn’t, it just made him change. Any time I wouldn’t do what he wanted to do he’d hit me instead so he’d get some fun out of me some way,” you quoted as she stared ahead, “I’m an idiot. I didn’t even figure out if I liked him or not. He just said you’re my girlfriend and I went with it because I liked being noticed. I’m pathetic.”

“No you’re not,” Eddie practically shouted which startled everyone; “he is a fucking asshole. He shouldn’t be allowed to breathe. You can start hanging around with us, we don’t look like much but I swear we’re stone cold fucking killers.”

You smiled widely at first until you looked him directly in the face. Something in the way that he looked said that he was serious…that you would be safe with him.

“And then there were 7 again,” Ben said in a bittersweet tone.


	2. Early Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with the Losers

“You’re an overeager idiot,” you mumbled to herself as you trudged through the woods, “they were just being nice and here you are almost there with a half hour to spare and now you’re rhyming and OUCH!”

You rubbed your shoulder where you had gotten a tetanus shot per Eddie’s recommendation. You blushed as you thought of how kind and concerned Eddie was in particular. Your sister, Mary, didn’t exactly buy your story that you had wrecked your bike but your mom did and Mary didn’t push the issue so all was good. 

“Are you okay,” a voice came from a distance. 

You shot your head up in the direction of the voice holding your breath; only to let it go when you saw it was Eddie. 

“Yea, I just accidentally brushed up against a branch on my tetanus shot.”

Eddies eyes went wide, “You actually got one?”

“Wasn’t I supposed to,” you responded panicked. 

“Yes! Sorry...I’ve just...never...had anyone...listen to me before,” Eddie stuttered out. 

“Well I don’t want to lose my whole shoulder,” you smirked quoting him from the day before. 

Eddie turned a light shade of pink at your comment, and you decided to make it your mission to make that happen as often as possible. 

“So you’re here early,” Eddie pointed out. 

“So are you,” you added awkwardly. 

“Well I was worried that you may not know where to go...we weren’t very specific on the instructions on how to get to the clubhouse,” Eddie admitted as he turned pink again. 

“So it wasn’t just courtesy,” you whispered. 

“Huh?”

“Sorry sometimes I say things out loud I don’t mean to,” you explained, “anyway so where is it?”

Eddie’s smile widened and he pointed down to the ground, “Ben is actually really good at building things and made a hidden entrance and every thing come on!”

He turned and walked quickly towards the hidden entrance with you close behind him. 

“Wow, this is awesome! I wish I met you guys before summer was almost over,” you said smiling. 

Eddie smiled briefly until he remembered just how he had spent his summer vacation. 

“No, it’s definitely better that we met now,” Eddie said seriously before adding, “now we have a whole week before you get annoyed.”

“I don’t think I could ever get annoyed with you,” you said quietly. 

You two avoided one anothers gaze and stood in comfortably awkward silence for a few minutes. 

“Chocolate chip cookies or snickerdoodles,” you asked him out of nowhere. 

“Chocolate chip cookies is that even a question? You?”

“Like you said not even a question,” you smiled warmly as an idea formed in your brain. 

“Marvel or DC,” Eddie asked. 

“Ooooof that’s tough...I do love both....but Batman is my all time favorite so.....DC,” she breathed waiting for judgment 

“Holy shit I love you,” Eddie said in a barely audible voice. 

“What was that?”

“Holy shit me too,” Eddie covered smoothly as he mentally high fived himself, “I don’t know many girls that read comics.”

“Comics. Movies. Music. I’m a nerd,” you said proudly, “so Queen or Journey?”

You both looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry Journey is okay and all, but Queen? No contest...make it harder Y/N!”

“What the fuck,” a voice exclaimed from above them, “what exactly is going on down there Eddie Spaghetti? She playing with your angel hair noodle?”

“Suck my fat one you cheap dime store hood,” you shot back. 

“Stand By Me, great movie,” Stan commented as the rest of the boys made there way down into the club house. 

“Someone’s getting defensive of you Eds...and she owns like 30 first aid kits...marry her now,” Ritchie teased. 

You and Eddie's faces flames red, but thankfully the light was too dim for anyone else to see. 

“Are you doing okay today,” Ben asked sweetly. 

“Other than my pride and stiff arm I’m okay, thank you for asking,” you smiled. 

“So how long ha- have you guys b-b-been here,” Bill asked. 

You both shrugged as Mike walked past you to put a mix tape in the boom box. 

“So I don’t know how you feel about comics but this is pretty much what we do just read and hang out so,” Ritchie trailed off as he watched Eddie walk you over to the trunk where they kept their comics. 

“Awesome! I don’t have this one,” you exclaimed as you grabbed a Batman issue. 

“You wanna have first go on the hammock, it’s really comfortable,” Eddie offered. 

“Sure,” you smiled as you carefully got into it as gracefully as possible. 

“Great thing about this hammock is there’s room for two,” Mike said slyly as he gave Ritchie a knowing look. 

Ritchie wasted no time picking up Eddie and throwing him in the hammock with you. 

“Wow it doesn’t look like it would work but it does,” you said with your face buried in the comic. 

Eddie’s face went up in flames again as he opened up the comic he picked. He couldn’t concentrate though. He kept looking over the top of his comic at you. 

The boys talked among themselves and traded comics and felt more at peace than they had in a while. 

Eddie’s watch beeped bringing everyone’s attention to him. 

“I th-th-thought you we-we-weren’t taking me-me-meds anymore,” Bill asked teasingly. 

“I keep forgetting to turn off the alerts,” Eddie said sheepishly. 

“What time is it,” you asked casually. 

“It’s 1pm,” Eddie answered. 

“Shit,” you screamed and tried to hop out of the hammock without thinking. 

The hammock twisted and both you and Eddie were thrown. Eddie landed on his back and you landed on top of him. 

“I’m sorry,” you said sheepishly, “now you know why I have so many first aid kits. I’m a grade A klutz.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie whispered as he stared up at you. 

When neither of them made a move Ritchie couldn’t help himself. 

“So uh you guys want us to leave, or are you guys into having an audience?”

You tried to stand up but went too fast and rammed your head into a beam and fell back down. You caught yourself before crushing Eddie but you had him caged with your arms on either side of his head. Eddie smiled dreamily at you - he thought your klutziness was cute and he definitely liked the view from where he was. 

“Sorry Eddie,” you said in a small voice. 

“It’s totally perfect I mean fine,” he said over enthusiastically. 

“Here let me help you,” Stan said gently as he suppressed a laugh, “before you end up concussing both you and Eds.” 

“Thanks,” you said accepting his help. 

Eddie instantly felt a pang of jealousy. He was supposed to be the one to help you not anyone else. He shook off the feeling as quickly as it came and jumped up to his feet. 

“Do you wanna hang out with us later,” he asked. 

You stopped on the ladder and smiled sadly.

“I can’t hang out anymore today, but if you guys are okay I’d like to hang out again tomorrow,” you asked shyly. 

“Of course,” Eddie said quickly, “right guys?”

All the guys nodded in response. 

“Meet here at t-t-ten,” Bill said smiling. 

“Cool,” you replied as a giant grin crept across her face, “I’ll see you guys then.”

“So do you need a few minutes to yourself,” Ritchie asked Eddie as soon as you left. 

“What the hell are you talking about,” Eddie shot back. 

“Well let’s just say I shoulda said linguini instead of angel hair,” Ritchie teased. 

Eddie looked down at his crotch thoroughly embarrassed and realized that Ritchie was messing with him. 

“You’re such a fucking jerk,” he said punching him in the arm, “it’s still my go in the hammock..”

***

“Where are you going sissy,” Mary asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

“Nowhere in particular,” you said as you stopped dead in her tracks. 

“You have a tin of -“

“Gotta go love you bye,” You shouted as she dashed out the door. 

***

Knock knock

You rocked on your feet back and forth with a smile on your face as you waited patiently on a porch. As the door opened your smile widened. 

“Yes?”

“Hello, Mrs. Kaspbrak, my name is Y/N and I was wondering if I could come in and talk with you for a bit.”


	3. Sonia Kaspbrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mrs. Kaspbrak....good luck Y/N

“Thank you for letting me in, Mrs. Kapbrak, I have something very important to talk to you about,” you began. 

“You’re not selling anything are you,” she asked uneasily staring you down. 

“No, these are for you and Eddie by the way,” you said offering up a tin, “I made them myself to say thank you.”

“Thank you,” she said tentatively taking the tin, “thank you for what?”

“Thank you, personally, for raising an incredible young man like Eddie; and thank you to Eddie for saving me yesterday.”

“Saving you,” Sonia Kaspbrak repeated a dangerous tone in her voice, “what exactly has my son done?”

A sniffle from the you made her pause the tirade that was getting ready to spew from her mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” you said as you tried to wipe the tears that kept coming, “it’s just -“

You had just meant to tell her what Eddie did, but you went deeper than that. You told her how alone you felt and how Jonathan had made you feel happy at first and then how he had turned. You told her about the other beatings that you had to use makeup to hide the bruises and scratches; and make up excuses for the ones that were too bad no matter how much makeup you used. How you felt so worthless...then Eddie came and got him away from you and didn’t make you feel like the idiot you felt you were. 

“I’m sorry I rambled so much. It’s just yesterday was the first bright light in a summer of absolute hell. I know that Eddie can only be that kind of a light because of you. He told me that it’s just the two of you, and with it just being me, my sister, and my mom I know it’s hard and just...thank you,” you finished. 

Sonia Kaspbrak could just nod as she showed you the door. “I’ll be sure to let Eddie know what you said,” she said cryptically and closed the door. 

***

“Hi mommy I’m home,” Eddie called out into his house as he opened the door. 

“Edward,” Sonia responded in a strained voice. 

Eddie froze, his hand gripped the doorknob. Whatever was waiting for him it couldn’t be good. He thought about bolting, but then remembered it would only make things worse when he did come back. 

“Come sit with me,” she commanded as she pointed to the dining room chair opposite her. 

As Eddie slowly approached the chair he wracked his brain trying to remember what he had done wrong. Nothing came to mind and that made his anxiety even worse. 

“Is everything okay mommy,” he asked in a small voice as he slowly sat down. 

“Do you remember your father?”

Eddies eyes widened. Whatever he was expecting her to say, it definitely wasn’t that. His father is never mentioned in this house. Sonia Kaspbrak would have everyone believe that she loved her boy so much that Eddie was created solely from her heart alone and he had no father. 

Eddie couldn’t think of the right way to answer so he shook his head no. 

“He was so handsome,” she said in an uncharacteristically dreamy voice, “for the life of me I couldn’t figure out why he wanted me. I know I’ve let myself go over the years, but even in my prime I was on the heavier side. He always insisted he never saw fat he just saw curves for him to...well anyway...”

Eddie couldn’t stop himself from cringing, but he didn’t interrupt his mom. He’d always wondered about his dad but never asked. 

“He was so charming that I never realize how cruel he actually was...a lot of his compliments were backhanded. I was so used to being the butt of every joke growing up that even fake kindness set my heart alight. I couldn’t tell I was still a joke. It wasn’t until after you were born that things took a turn for the worst,” she paused and reached out for Eddie’s hand and he took it as he listened intently, “You see, when you were born some things went wrong. You came too soon, eager to join the world. You didn’t get enough oxygen and everyone thought for sure that you were going to die. But not me. I was going to will my little Eddie bear to live...and you did. It never left my mind though, seeing you all hooked up on things to help you breathe and live. I’ve always been overprotective of you. Your father couldn’t stand it. That’s when the jokes went from subtle to obvious. That’s when he started slipping up and making it obvious that he was cheating on me...had been since we first started dating. I stayed with him though, because at least some part of him wanted me and at least now I had you. He used to say that I hovered over you so much that he didn’t feel like he had any part in you. So he didn’t even try - it was an excuse though. Looking back on it now he never wanted any part of you of us, and that’s his loss. When you were 4, that’s when the hitting started. Never with you, and I thought I hid it well until one night...your father had shoved me into a wall and when I fell he just started punching me relentlessly. You burst through the door and punched and kicked with all your might with your tiny little body against his legs. You screamed at him to stop hurting mommy or you were going to hurt him. He stopped. Then he just walked out and never came back. I have no idea what happened to him. I just know that I couldn’t have anything happen to you. Ever. You must never know the pain I went through...and I never wanted to lose you either.”

Eddie had tears streaming down his face. He kept aggressively rubbing his nose with his free hand and hiccuping to try and stop. He didn’t remember this at all, and he had mixed feelings about forgetting it. 

“Why are you telling me this now mommy?”

“A girl came by today and told me what you did for her. No matter how hard I try you’re always going to burst forth head first into the world and right wrongs,” she said with a sad smile brightening her tear streaked face. 

“Mommy I’m scared of everything,” he said quietly. 

“You’re so much braver than you know. What you did for that girl...not every man is that kind and strong,” she said seriously, “I promise you that I’m going to try harder to loosen the ties with you, just promise me you’ll not be reckless and that you won’t....you won’t...”

Eddie ran to his mom and gave her a big hug. 

“I’ll never abandon you mommy, I promise.”

Mother and son stayed like that for a while. Holding and comforting one another with a peace neither one had felt in a long time. 

Sonia released her son and smiled, “I know you haven’t eaten dinner yet, but heroes can certainly have cookies before dinner!”

“You made cookies,” Eddie said tightly with a forced smile on his face. 

His mom was a big woman and she could cook - but baking was not her in her skill set. 

Sonia smirked and reached for the tin on the table. 

“Try one, son.”

Eddie took a bite and closed his eyes and groaned. 

“This is so good!”

“They should be...I didn’t make them,” she said smiling. 

Eddie stopped mid chew and looked fearfully at his mother. 

“Who’s. Cookies. Are. They?”

“Y/N’s, she brought them over to say thank you for saving her,” she said as she got up and ruffled his hair, “she’s a sweet girl, don’t you think?”

Eddie’s face turned so red it was almost purple. Sonia just laughed internally as she saw her son’s reaction as she went into the kitchen to make dinner.


	4. This is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s mom tries to change

“Time for your yearly disappointment,” Ritchie said in a poor Australian accent.   
“You’re such a dick Ritchie, why do you do this,” Eddie whisper shouted into the phone, “Every year you guys have a sleepover at each persons house each night before school starts. Every year I can’t go and you guys can’t come here. Why rub it in?”

“Would you rather me rub it out? Cause already did that this morning, sorry to disappoint,” Ritchie joked. 

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie spit back into the phone. 

“Eddie bear is that Ritchie,” Mrs. Kaspbrak asked. 

“Yea mommy I’m about to leave to go hang out,” Eddie yelled back. 

“Leave? We’re not meeting til 10 it’s 8:30,” Ritchie asked quizzically before Eddie hung up. 

“It’s about that yearly sleepover isn’t it,” Mrs. Kaspbrak asked sadly. 

Eddie couldn’t respond. He and his mom made a huge breakthrough last night and he didn’t want to do anything to ruin it. 

“Well, Eddie bear,” she started off unsure, “maybe this will be a good test run. If you call me when you get to whoever’s house it is, call me when you’re going to sleep, call me if you want to come home, and call me in the morning to let me know who’s house is next and then repeat these calls....I guess it would be okay...”

Eddies eyes about bugged out of his head. 

“Are you fucking serious,” he shouted flabbergasted. 

“Edward Kas -“

“Sorry mommy I’m just excited,” he said sweetly. 

“Just no sleepovers here...I’m not ready for that...that Tozier boy gives me the creeps,” she said as she shuddered, “I know he’s your friend but there’s just something not right with that boy...”

Eddie nodded and bolted up the stairs to pack before his mom changed his mind. As he ran for the door he did something he hadn’t done unprompted in a long time - he gave his mom a big hug and kiss. 

“I love you mommy, I’ll call you when I get to one of the guys houses later,” he called as he ran out the door. 

***

“I hope she’s here early again,” Eddie hoped as he walked through the woods, “all of this is because of her. She’s my freaking hero.”

Sure enough he saw you standing awkwardly by the clubhouse entrance. You were talking to yourself saying something about how stupid you are; all he saw was how unbelievably perfect you were to him. 

He dropped his bag on the ground and walked towards you with a determined look on his face. 

When you heard the thud you turned and saw Eddie looking very serious and coming right for you. 

“Holy shit is he going to kiss me,” you thought with a mix of panic and excitement. 

“Holy shit am I going to kiss her,” he thought the closer he got. 

Truth be told, he really wanted to - you had done the impossible for him. Then he remembered what you had just gone through, and the last thing you needed was someone else forcing themselves on you. 

By the time he got to you he couldn’t stop his momentum. Instead of kissing your lips he turned his head and kissed your cheek and pulled you into a hug so you couldn’t see how red he was. 

“Thank you,” he whispered in your ear. 

“Wow, did you like my cookies that much,” you asked confused. 

“AIN’T NO BOY BETTER BE TASTING YOUR COOKIES,” a yell came from behind the two of you causing you both to break a part so fast you fell backwards on your ass, “SO THIS IS WHAT YOU’VE BEEN UP TO THE PAST COUPLE DAYS.....he cute though...BUT STILL WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Hi sissy,” you said bashfully as you stood up with Eddie’s help, “Eddie Kaspbrak, this is my twin sister, Mary I’ve told you about. AND FOR THE RECORD I WAS TALKING ABOUT LITERAL CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES I MADE YESTERDAY...and also yea I know.”

“Wait what,” Eddie said quickly. 

“So are,” Mary started. 

“No you can though,” you responded. 

“Bit late,” Mary shot back. 

“No...promise,” you said with a hopeful face. 

“Only if,” Mary said side eyeing Eddie. 

“Yea yea,” you nodded in agreement before turning to Eddie and asking, “Can Mary hang out with us today? I promise she’s cool....just a workaholic.”

Mary stuck her tongue out at you and you reciprocated. Eddie hadn’t felt this stressed out since he ripped the map off the inside of Bill’s garage right before Pennywise popped out. 

“What the hell were you guys - was that an actual conversation?!”

You and Mary both threw your heads back and laughed. After you calmed down you said simultaneously, “It’s a twin thing.”

Eddie still looked panicked as he agreed to Mary joining you guys. 

“I should wait for the others before I show you the clubhouse though, we’re a bit -“

“Early again, having some more fun with your linguini - hello there,” Ritchie said eyeing Mary up and down. 

Mary laughed quickly and loudly and said, “No.”

Ritchie didn’t know what to say, he just stood there staring blankly at her. 

“He-he-hey guys, wh-who’s this,” Bill asked as he came up. 

“Guys, this is my twin sister, Mary, I was telling you about,” you explained. 

“I thought you had a job,” Ritchie piped up finding his voice again. 

“And you thought you were charming what of it,” Mary shot back before adding, “I wanted some fun this summer, so I left the last week open.”

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m thoroughly enjoying the sight of Ritchie stunned to silence,” Stan commented beaming. 

“My sister’s a savage with her mouth,” you started. 

Mary whirled around to face you eyes bugged out, “Oh don’t be all miss innocent. I’ve played video games with you missy. Do you kiss Mr. Linguini over there with that mouth?!”

Ritchie busted out laughing while you and Eddie looked like you wanted to be swallowed whole. 

You could tell the boys were gearing up to focus on the word ‘kiss,’ so you looked around for anything to change the topic. That’s when you noticed Eddie’s bag. 

“What’s with the luggage, you running away Eds,” you asked. 

“Luggage,” Ben asked. 

Eddie beamed with pride and proclaimed, “My mom is letting me join in this year! Only catch it I gotta call her and check in every so often and no sleepovers at my house cause Ritchie gives her the creeps.”

“What the hell,” Ritchie yelled, genuinely offended. 

“Sleepover,” you and Mary asked. 

The boys launched into explaining their tradition and the girls looked disappointed. 

“You’re girls,” Ritchie started. 

“No shit Sherlock,” Mary shot back. 

“Down girl,” Ritchie said and then jumped back when Mary started for him. You held her back and he continued, “What I meant was don’t you guys do that on the regular?”

“We’re sisters that doesn’t mean every night’s a sleepover,” you deadpanned. 

“So you’ve n-n-n-never had one,” Bill asked shocked. 

The two of you shook your heads. 

“I don’t think any of our parents would mind,” Stanley said, “my dad would probably separate us at a certain time of night, but it should be fine. Boys?”

“I’d sleepover with you anytime,” Ritchie said suggestively to Mary. 

“Awww,” Mary said genuinely causing Ritchie to be shocked, “how does it feel to want?”

Ritchie put his head down, “Damn is this how you guys feel all the time?”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he continued, “Anyway, my parents don’t give a shit so yea.”

“I‘m new to this sleepover tradition and I’m not hosting...the farm isn’t the best place to have a sleepover surprisingly, but I wouldn’t mind if you guys joined us,” Mike said smiling. 

“Now that’s a gentleman,” Mary exclaimed while looking at Ritchie. 

“Same here...except the farm part. We still aren’t unpacked, but you guys are welcome,” Ben said sweetly. 

“My p-p-parents won’t mind either,” Bill reassured them. 

“Well I guess we just have to ask our mom,” Mary said, “as long as Eddie would like us there too.”

Mary gave you a sideways glance that only you could read. It said: let’s see if I’m going to like this kid or not. 

“Please,” Eddie said as he looked at you. 

“Please? You okay over there,” Mike asked smirking. 

“I mean yea it would be good.”

***

“Hi mommy, I just wanted you to know that I’m at Stan’s and hold on a second,” Eddie said warily as he handed the phone to a beckoning you. 

“Hi Mrs. Kaspbrak, this is Y/N from yesterday. I wanted to let you know my sister and I were invited too. I heard this is Eddie’s first sleepover and if that makes you uncomfortable we’ll leave. We’re new and I don’t want to ruin it for him. Mrs. Uris is separating us at 11 o’clock to a different room if that helps,” she explained while Eddie was mentally screaming no at you the whole time. 

“Well that was uh very honest of you...can I speak to Mrs. Uris please.”

After Mrs. Uris confirmed what you had said the phone was given back to Eddie. 

“I love you Eddie bear, call me before you go to sleep and please....be good,” she said in a strained voice. 

“Yes mommy I will,” he said out loud as he looked at you in awe. 

You did it. You figured out how to work his mom. Ritchie was right...he had to marry you. 

“Stop staring at my sister like that, you’re creeping me out,” Mary said half joking, “now c’mon it’s not just your first sleepover let’s go!”


	5. Sleepover at Stan’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of 4 sleepovers

“Hold on one second....yes I’m back. They’re sitting in a circle on Stan’s bedroom floor playing Monopoly....hold on one second...Eddie is sitting between Ritchie and Y/N...hold on one second...no hand holding....is something going on betwe- hold on one second...no they’re still playing Monopoly....hold on one second.”

“Honey, what on earth is going on?”

Mrs. Uris looked at her husband with a pitiful face. 

“Sonia Kaspbrak has been impossible to get off the phone. She wants to know what Eddie’s doing every second...and I think she thinks that one new little girl and Eddie have a crush on each other,” she sighed, “I just know Eddie is never allowed out so I just want to make it okay for him.”

Mrs. Uris picked back up the phone, “Yes I know that took a while...no I didn’t have to break up any sexing...”

“Sexing?! Does she think I’m running a whore house?! They’re 14,” Rabbi Uris exclaimed as his wife shushed him. 

“I understand...hold on one seco - honey,” Mrs. Uris hissed. 

“Sonia? Rabbi Kaspbrak. The kids are all right they’re perfectly safe and there’s enough room between them...no there will be no sexing here...no you will not hold...no I will not check again...because I know what they’re doing...they’re summoning demons. Now have a goodnight Sonia, Eddie will call you in the morning.”

***

“Eddie you okay,” you asked when Eddie started looking scared out of nowhere. 

“Yea...no...it’s just...did anyone else hear a woman screaming... like off in the distance,” he asked. 

Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head and slowly shook their heads at him. 

Mary shot you a look that said, “Man you know how to pick em.”

You shrugged slightly with a goofy grin on her face. 

“D-d-do you guys do that all the t-time?”

“Do what,” Mary asked innocently. 

“The secret twin talk,” Mike chimed in, “it’s been going on all night!”

“YOU BETTER NOT BE CHEATING,” Ritchie yelled. 

“CHEATING?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I CHEAT WE’RE ON THE SAME TEAM,” Mary shouted back angrily. 

“Yea Team Bitchy for life,” you snickered thinking to when they formed teams. 

(FLASHBACK)

“Why am I stuck with this one,” Ritchie moaned as he sat next to Mary. 

“Don’t be so bitchy Ritchie,” Mary snarked. 

“Please if anyone here is bitchy it’s -“

You dove on top of Ritchie and covered his mouth with your hands. “Whatever you do...if you value your life...do not EVER finish that sentence,” you said seriously. 

You got off of him and removed your hand slowly. Ritchie gulped and Stan said, “That can be your team name - Bitchy - it fits you Ritchie.” 

Mary laughed and said, “I accept! Captain Bitchy you better not make us lose.”

“And the rest of us paired up while you two were arguing over which one of you would win if Street Fighter was real, to answer your question,” Mike pointed out. 

“Mike and I are Team NKOTB,” Ben said happily. 

“Whatever that means,” Mike commented. 

Ben turned red, “Just thought it sounded cool.”

“No worries,” Mike reassured him, “NKOTB are here to kick butt and take names!”

“Yea cause we’ve got the right stuff,” Ben added excitedly. 

Stan raised his eyebrow at him and added, “And Bill and I are a team because we’re the smartest.”

“So team bullshit, got it,” you teased. 

Eddie laughed so hard he fell over. “You guys know that’s your team name now right,” he wheezed from the floor. 

“And Eddie and I are - “ you started. 

“Meant for each other,” Ben teased. 

“Lovebirds,” Stan suggested. 

“Fucking,” Ritchie joked. 

“GROSS THAT IS MY BABY SISTER,” Mary yelled. 

“By 1 and a 1/2 minutes,” you reminded her. 

“I was going to go with Team Hero,” Eddie said quietly. 

“Full of yourself there much buddy,” Ritchie joked, “you weren’t the only one who saved her that day.”

“Huh,” Eddie asked confused before saying honestly, “I’m not the hero, she is. Now let’s get this game started before we have to get separated for the night okay?”

(END FLASHBACK)

Mary sent you a warning glare to which she just shrugged and rolled her eyes in response. 

“All right guys time to count up your properties and money to see who won - it’s about time to separate,” Mrs. Uris said as she poked her head in the room. 

“Okay mom,” Stan said happily. 

“All right our total is $30,” Ritchie said sadly. 

“If you hadn’t gone buy happy we wouldn’t have had to mortgage everything to pay our debts,” Mary said angrily. 

“NKOTB is hanging tough at $1,365,” Ben proclaimed. 

“You’ve been phrasing stuff weird all night,” Mike whispered, “you okay, Ben?”

“Yep yep I’m fine,” Ben said nervously. 

“Well read em and weep, fellas...and ladies,” Stan said proudly. 

“What you want us to count your money for you there’s nothing to read dumbass,” Ritchie sassed, “so freaking dramatic.”

“One Th-thousand f-five hundred an-an-and ninety eight,” Bill said smiling. 

“Well boys that’s pretty good,” you said sadly, “how much did we manage to scrape by?”

“Oh,” Eddie said softly as he put his head down for a moment before lifting it back up with a huge grin on his face, “Just $2,326! FATALITY!”

“Team Hero wins,” you said happily as you and Eddie high fived. 

“You two are sickening,” Mary said but she smiled as she did. 

“I want a rematch,” Stan said hotly. 

“Well we have to separate,” Mary repeated in his same tone teasing him. 

“We c-c-could k-k-keep the same t-teams and p-p-play more games each n-night,” Bill suggested. 

“That’s a great idea Bill,” you said excitedly before whispering in Eddie’s ear, “pretend I’m saying something very strategic.”

Eddie looked serious as he tried to suppress a shiver as she continued to whisper in his ear. 

“We’re going to kick butt the next few days. I’m glad you’re my partner. Good night, Eddie.”

You stood up and motioned for her sister to follow. 

“Night guys,” they chorused as they left the room. 

“Anyone want breakfast,” Ritchie said breaking the silence that ensued after the twins left. 

“Wh-What? It’s like 11 o’clock at n-n-night,” Bill said confused. 

“Yea, but when else can you actually cook some eggs on your friends face,” Ritchie said pointing at Eddie, “I saw we don’t miss this opportunity! Who likes their eggs sunny side up?”

“Fuck off,” Eddie said as he shoved Ritchie. 

***

“So I know you know that I know what was said,” Mary said quietly as they snuggled into sleeping bags in the guest room, “what did Eddie save you from.”

You cleared your throat before spilling everything. 

“Please,” you hiccuped as you tried not to cry, “don’t yell at me or be mad at me. I know I’m stupid okay. I know I should’ve never gone along with him in the first place. I’m an idiot I -“

Mary hugged you tight and you could feel her sobbing. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone,” Mary choked out, “I’m so sorry I knew something was going on but I didn’t push the issue. You are not stupid. You made a mistake and you were scared and that asshole exploited it. I love you and I promise you I won’t let anything like that happen again.”

“You can’t protect me all the time,” you pointed out. 

“Looks like I don’t have to with Eddie around,” Mary said teasingly as she got back in her sleeping bag, “and what was that about him saying you’re the hero?”

“I have no idea,” you said as you couldn’t fight the smile on your face from widening, “maybe he was just trying to make me feel better.”

“So are you two?”

“No...but that’s okay. I like whatever it is we’ve got going right now. It makes me happy and gives me butterflies in my stomach. I like getting to know him. Plus to be fair I’ve only known him a couple days and I’ve learned my lesson from last time,” you explained. 

“Man so no action at all,” Mary said someone disappointed. 

“You’re just as bad as Ritchie,” you said rolling your eyes before turning on your side to face Mary, “speaking of Ritchie are y-“

“Goodnight sissy,” Mary said hurriedly as she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. 

“Oh that bad huh,” you teased, “goodnight sissy.”


	6. Sleepovers at Ritchie’s and Billy’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What team is going to come out on top? Is Eddie really going to be allowed to continue this tradition?

“YES! I FUCKING LOVE CLUE,” Mary shouted pumping her fists. 

Ritchie beamed with pride as he set the game down on the coffee table of his living room. 

“What’s with Y/N,” Ben asked concerned. 

You hadn’t joined in any conversation since you guys got to Ritchie’s house. You stood in the doorway facing the kitchen. 

“She’s worried about Eddie,” Mary said softly as she helped Ritchie set up. 

“Wh-wh-why,” Bill asked suddenly concerned. 

You didn’t turn around as you spoke, “He’s been acting off today...you guys haven’t noticed? Ever since he talked to his mom this morning, he hasn’t been right.”

When no one responded you spoke again still refusing to turn around. 

“It’s not like I’m in the next county guys. Just because I’m not facing you doesn’t mean I can’t hear you,” you said with humor in your voice. 

“Well something you need to know about our Eddie Spaghetti is that he’s always off,” Ritchie joked, “too blinded by love to notice before nOW!”

He rubbed his shoulder where Mary punched him. 

Stanley stood up and walked over to you and put a hand on your shoulder gently. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, at least his mom let him come over here. This is huge for him. Perhaps he’s in shock and that’s why he’s acting so strangely.”

You turned your head and smiled at him. 

“Hey,” Eddie said in a strained voice as he stared at Stanley’s hand still on your shoulder. 

Stanley looked over and saw a look in Eddie’s eyes he’d only seen once: when they were beating Pennywise to death. 

He removed his hand so quickly that it pushed you forward a bit. With his hands up he said, “She’s really worried about you I was just reassuring her you’re okay.”

“You’re worried about me,” Eddie asked, the rage gone from his eyes. 

“You’ve been acting funny all day, you seem upset,” you explained shyly. 

“My mom is being weird. For some reason she thinks we were summoning demons last night,” Eddie said in a strange voice. 

Stan immediately burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on the floor and just kept laughing. 

“Maybe we did summon one,” Mike said eyeing Stan. 

“Guys are we playing Clue or what,” Ritchie said bringing everyone back to reality, “It’s Team Bitchy’s turn to make you guys our bitch!”

Right after it was determined by the die that Team Bitchy would roll first, the phone rang. 

“Don’t make any decisions without me,” Ritchie said as he ran to get the phone. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mary said sweetly and as soon as he was out of the room she said, “Professor Plum in the kitchen with the candlestick.”

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti it’s your mom...she says she wants to run away with me is that - HEY WHAT THE HELL MARY,” Ritchie exclaimed. 

“I did what I did,” Mary said seriously with no shame. 

Eddie went to get the phone as Ritchie sat down and argued with Mary. It was several minutes and Eddie still wasn’t back yet. Ritchie went to open his mouth and Mary clamped it shut as soon as you shot her a look. 

“Don’t ruin this for him,” you said in a low voice before asking, “does your phone have a long cord?”

Ritchie nodded. 

“Hey Eds,” you shouted, “it’s our turn why don’t you bring the phone in here and your mom can help us win!”

Eddie did as he was told and for the rest of the game Sonia Kapbrak joined Team Hero. She was tentative at first but only for a moment. Once she realized that you and Eddie were doing whatever she suggested in the game she had no problem giving orders.

“Miss Scarlet in the Observatory with the lead pipe,” Ritchie and Mary both yelled at the same time. 

Everyone held their breath as Team Bitchy opened the answer envelope. 

“TEAM BITCHY FOR THE WIN,” they screamed and high fived each other. 

“DAMMIT TO HELL!”

The kids went dead silent. 

“Mommy...”

Mrs. Kasprak cleared her throat and said quickly, “Well you children have a good night, sleep tight, call me in the morning Eddie bear.”

The line clicked and there was a moment of silence before all the losers cracked up with laughter. 

“Let’s watch a movie as we go to sleep, I’ve got the perfect one - Eddie Spaghetti, Y/N you’re on popcorn detail, I’ll set up the movie, the rest of you set up the sleeping bags,” Ritchie said in a crappy British accent. 

Eddie and you popped the popcorn in comfortable silence. As they put a third bag in, Eddie asked, “How come you know how to work my mom?”

“Work her?”

“Yea you just seem to know how to get her to let me do things,” he said trying to explain. 

“She just wants to be part of your life. My mom gets a little crazy too, and when she does I spend some extra time with her and she calms down.”

“Huh,” Eddie said in disbelief. 

When you filled up two big bowls with popcorn you went back to the living room to find your sleeping bags were placed right next to one another. 

“Real subtle guys,” Eddie said blushing wildly, “real fucking subtle.”

“Fast Times at Ridgemont High! I love this movie,” you said as you passed a popcorn bowl to Mike and got in your sleeping bag. 

You and Eddie were the only ones awake by the end of the movie. You turned and faced each other in your sleeping bags and talked about everything you guys could think of until you passed out. 

***

“That was a short check in,” Ben commented as Eddie came back to Bill’s room. 

“She said now that we aren’t at Ritchie’s house she feels safer. She knows Bill’s cleaner than Ritchie,” Eddie said smugly. 

“What the fuck man!”

“Is she wrong though, calm down,” Mary said as she pulled Ritchie’s arm to sit down. 

“Now this is our l-l-last sleepover so I’ve b-brought out Parcheesi, Life, and Outb-b-burst. It’s time to clinch this w-win,” Bill said looking at Stan. 

“Actually,” Mary interjected. 

“How about one more,” you finished. 

“Our mom said it was okay for us to host tomorrow night,” Mary said happily. 

“If you guys want to,” Kristin added quickly. 

The boys chorused their enthusiastic agreements - all except for Eddie. 

“I don’t think I should push my luck with my mom. I mean it’s one thing if you guys are here but to be at your house there’s no way she’ll say yes and what if I ask and she’s like ‘oh these past 3 nights weren’t good enough well then you can never leave the hou -“

You put a gentle finger to his lips. 

“It’s okay, please calm down. It was just a suggestion don’t worry,” you smiled. 

Eddie took a deep breath, “You guys go ahead tomorrow and when you play a game just call me. I’m sure my mom would be okay with that.”

Your smile dropped a little bit she nodded and said, “Okay no more sad stuff let’s kick ass Kaspbrak!”

Before he could stop himself Eddie sighed dreamily at the sound of you saying his last name out loud. 

“OW,” Ritchie yelled, “What the hell?! Why did you yank my hair like that?!”

“Cause I could tell stupid was about to come out of your mouth,” Mary said simply. 

“A simple beep, beep would’ve been enough, damn...”

***

“How. The hell. Have they won. Every. Single. Game,” Stan said through gritted teeth. 

“It’s like they’re on some kind of level with each other that we can’t see,” Ben sighed dreamily. 

“It’s cute,” Mike said smugly as he watched you and Eddie celebrate their 3rd and final victory of the night. 

“It’s weird,” Ritchie said thinking back to how in sync the two of them had been all night. 

Mary swatted him and said, “It’s adorable.”

“I-I-it’s bullshit,” Bill cried pouting. 

“No you’re bullshit remember,” Eddie laughed. 

You laughed more than was necessary causing the group to go into a mix of groans and dreamy sighs. 

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Stan said bitterly. 

“Th-Th-this isn’t o-over,” Bill declared, “even if we p-play these t-t-teams our whole l-lives.”

“Okay there Billy boy,” you said as she rolled her eyes. 

This time Eddie and you had already put your sleeping bags next to one another. It was obvious the others would just do it anyway so might as well beat them to the punch, right? Of course that was the one and only reason. Of course you weren’t thinking about how much fun you had talking to him all night. Of course Eddie wasn’t thinking about how his heart swelled ten times its size when the first thing he saw when he woke up was you lying next to him smiling in your sleep. Of course those things had nothing to do with anything. 

Once again, Eddie and you were the only ones who stayed up after everyone had fallen asleep. Both of you pretended not to notice that you were each scooting closer together as the night wore on. You fought sleep as hard as you could knowing he wouldn’t be there with you the next night; but eventually sleep won out around 5am. Eddie was still awake though, studying every inch of your face in the moonlight that was pouring in through Bill’s window. 

Tomorrow night was going to be rough.


	7. Sleepover at your house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn on a very unpredictable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a game described in here that’s super fun. My sisters and cousins and I play it all the time. I tried to write out the instructions as best as I could....

“You didn’t have to walk me home,” Eddie said for the hundredth time. 

“I know it’s just...it won’t be the same without you tonight. I’ll be down a hero,” you said shyly. 

Eddie blushed and then a flash of Stan with his hand on your shoulder went through his mind. He stopped walking and looked at the ground as he spoke very seriously, “Promise me you won’t sleep next to Stan.”

You stopped dead. That was an oddly specific request. 

You shrugged and said, “Sure.”

“Swear?”

“Super pinky promise,” you smiled and held your pinky out. 

Eddie hesitate a moment before hooking his pinky with yours. 

“What makes is super,” he asked. 

With their pinkies interlocked you twisted your hand slightly so your thumb was up. 

“You gotta lock it,” you said simply, “put your thumb up like mine and then we touch them together to lock it.”

When he did as you asked you said, “I super pinky promise not to sleep next to Stan Uris tonight.”

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and said, “Well here we are...I guess call me when you guys are ready to play a game.”

“Okay, bye Eds,” you said smiling sadly. 

***

“I d-d-don’t understand g-girls,” Bill said as he and the boys swam in the quarry. 

“Or Eddie,” Ritchie added, “he could’ve still hung out with us today but he went home early.”

“Yea cause Y/N offered to walk home with him. I would’ve done the same thing,” Stan reasoned. 

“The girls are a mystery though,” Ben agreed, “I don’t know why they couldn’t hang out today.”

“Well they said they had to prepare for tonight,” Mike reminded everyone. 

“Wait,” Ritchie said suddenly in an excited voice, “you don’t think it’s going to be like some kind of orgy do you?”

All the guys splashed in his direction and told him how weird and gross he was being. 

“Hey can’t blame a guy for dreaming,” Ritchie joked. 

***

“Okay sissy let’s check down our list,” Mary started, “basement cleaned and vacuumed?”

“Check,” you responded. 

“Lights strung up around the room?”

“Check.”

“Cookies baked?”

“All 120 of them,” you said snidely. 

“Hey how was I to know that multiplying the ingredients was going to make that many,” Mary defended. 

“Uh...math,” you replied. 

“Shut it,” Mary said. 

“Just admit you want to impress Ritchie as much as I want to impress Eddie,” you said your tone getting sadder as you said Eddie’s name. 

“ANYWHO, pizza’s made?”

“That wasn’t a denial,” you said quietly before saying louder, “last pizza is baking in the oven as we speak.”

“Game prepped? Movie for later picked and hidden?”

You smiled deviously, “Check and check!”

Mary checked the oven timer and said, “Good we still have 15 minutes left come with me!”

***

“I don’t understand why I needed to change my clothes and put makeup on...it’s not like we haven’t spent the night with these guys 3 nights in a row or anything,” you said as you two walked back to the kitchen. 

“It’s just for funsies now calm down, they should be here any minute,” Mary insisted. 

“Where’s mom?”

“Running a couple errands she’ll be back soon, why?”

“You know she’s going to want to meet everyone,” you said nervously. 

“So?”

“I dunno just nervous...our mom isn’t like their mom’s,” you said as you played with the hem of your shirt. 

“Thank God,” Mary said laughing as the door bell rang, “oo they’re here!”

She ran to get the door and instantly the boys could smell the pizza and cookies. 

“Hey guys come on in,” Mary said happily. 

As they approached the kitchen they watched you take the last of 4 pizzas out of the oven. 

“Did you make this from scratch,” Ben said practically salivating. 

“Our mom is an excellent chef and baker so she taught us: if you want something tasty you do it yourself,” Mary explained. 

“Holy shit that’s like the motherload of cookies,” Ritchie exclaimed as he saw tins upon tins on the counter practically exploding with chocolate chip cookies. 

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY WE DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE THAT MANY,” Mary shouted. 

“Best accident ever,” Ritchie enthused. 

For the first time you can remember, your sister Mary got flustered and was she blushing?! 

“So we’ll be hanging out in the basement. Any of you boys want to help bring all this food down? All the other chips and soda are already down there,” you explained. 

All the boys quickly grabbed everything and followed them into the basement. 

“I d-d-don’t understand g-girls b-b-but I appreciate y-you. Th-this is so c-c-cool,” Bill said as he looked around at the set up. 

“Thank you,” the twins said as they beamed with pride. 

“So what games do you have planned for tonight,” Stan asked as he took a seat on the floor. 

“Taboo for starters then we’ll see what else you guys like out of our collection,” Mary said cryptically as she sat next to Ritchie. 

You finished setting up the snacks and turned to see everyone sitting down. The open seat in the circle they created was between Ben and Stan. She bit her lip in hesitation and then walked over and squeezed between Mike and Ritchie. Stan looked over at you curiously and you just smiled at him causing him to shrug off the odd feeling your actions gave him. 

“Okay so Taboo is,” Mary started. 

“Did I miss anything,” a voice came from the top of the staircase. 

The footsteps got closer to reveal Eddie! He looked at his friends and instantly noticed that you wasn’t sitting next to Stan and that made him smile. 

“EDDIE,” you yelled as you got up and ran to him. 

He almost fell over as you embraced him. 

Ben put a hand over his heart as he watched the scene unfold. 

“What are you doing here,” you asked excitedly, “are you allowed to stay?”

“Probably not the night, but as long as my mom stays....” he trailed off. 

“Your mom,” everyone echoed. 

Eddie nodded and pointed upstairs. Everyone got deadly silent as they heard the voice of a female followed by the voice of one Sonia Kaspbrak. 

“We’ll be right here and you can check on him whenever you want,” the voice the boys didn’t know said, “now come on let’s have a glass or three of wine and get to know one another.”

“Let’s check on the kids first, huh,” Sonia hesitated. 

You and Eddie jumped a part and ran over to the group. Mike scooted over to fit both of you and you all set up the game. 

“Everything Okay Eddie bear,” Sonia asked, “this seems like a very clean set up.”

“Yes my girls are very clean - and they made pizza and...enough cookies for the apocalypse,” their mom laughed. 

Mary gritted her teeth in embarrassment, “Mom...this is Bill, Stan, Ben, Mike, and Ritchie....I’m assuming you met Eddie already.”

Mary and her mom shared a look. 

“So nice to meet you guys, now Mrs. Kaspbrak and I will be upstairs if you need us...and we’re taking a tin of cookies with us!”

“Okay mom,” the twins said cheerily. 

“We’ll be right back,” you said as soon as the moms were out of earshot. 

You grabbed Mary’s hand and dragged her into the separate laundry room. 

“I saw the look, what’s going on?”

“Maybe mom heard about Eddie’s plight and decided to do something about it,” Mary said not looking at her. 

“Is that all mom knows,” you pressed. 

“No, she knows how to convince anyone of anything clearly cause Eddie’s allowed here. She’s also an excellent dancer, did you know that?”

“Of course I know that! She’s my mom too...dammit Mary did you tell her?”

“Tell her what,” Mary said looking at her twin sister with big doe eyes. 

You groaned, “You’re impossible...I won’t forget this.”

You said the last part softly with gratitude in your eyes. 

***

Several hours later the teams calculated the night’s winnings:

Team NKOTB: 2 putting them on the board with 2

Team Bitchy: 4 putting them in the lead with 5 total wins

Team Hero: 0 keeping them at 4 wins and at 2nd place 

Team Bullshit: 1...bringing their grand total to 1. 

Eddie and you should’ve won more, but they were too distracted from the noises upstairs. 

“You better get your head in the game sissy, it’s time,” Mary said cryptically. 

“Wait can we at least check upstairs first, something doesn’t sound right,” you said nervously. 

“Yea I’ve never heard that sound before,” Eddie insisted, “and not that I’m complaining but I didn’t expect to stay this long.”

Everyone stood up but Mary and she looked around and said, “Really guys? A herd of 8 of us won’t look suspicious at all...let the heroes check it out.”

Eddie and you crept up the stairs and into the kitchen. Music was playing in the background but you couldn’t hear exactly what was playing over the raucous laughter of the two women in the living room. 

“Is my mom....laughing,” Eddie gasped in disbelief. 

“Yep,” Kristin confirmed, “my mom totally got her wasted - look!”

On the table in front of them were 3 bottles of wine and 2 of them were empty. 

“I need to tell you something,” Mrs. Kaspbrak hiccuped. 

“Fire away,” Mrs. Lowe said over enthusiastically. 

“My son is a wee little lad just my little Eddie teddy but boy does he scare me.”

Eddie shifted back in surprise, but kept listening. 

“Why, he looks like such a sweet boil...boyo...BOY,” Mrs. Lowe stuttered out. 

“He’s always been mature for his age but I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Like what,” Mrs. Lowe slurred waving her arms, “lay it on me bestie.”

“When he talks about your daughter his eyes,” she hiccuped, “it’s like his whole future plays out. I can see it in those big brown eyes. He’s only a wee bobbin and he’s -“

Eddie was frozen up to this point. Then he realized what his mom was going to say in front of you. He stepped back and grabbed you by the wrist, meaning only to pull you towards the stairs and away from the conversation. What ended up happening is he tugged too hard causing you to whirl around fast. You squeezed your eyes shut and grabbed a hold of his shoulders to keep yourself from falling. When you opened your eyes your face was centimeters from his. 

The voices of your moms faded away and all you could hear was the rapid beating of your own hearts. You both began to lean in, you couldn’t help it; it was automatic. 

“Don’t worry I have more bottles coming right up,” Mrs. Lowe called. 

Her voice coming closer broke the spell and you both ran back downstairs hand in hand. 

“What’s wrong,” Mary asked as she looked at the two of you. 

You could practically see your hearts thumping through your shirts as you sat back down. You both shared the same bewildered stare and you both still held on to the others hand. 

Footsteps came down the stairs and instead of letting go you tightened your grip on one another. 

“Eddie,” Mrs. Lowe called out, “you and your mom will be staying the night - she’s too tipsy to drive. You’re welcome.”

Without another word she went back upstairs and the two older women started laughing and gossiping all over again. 

“Your mom’s a miracle worker,” Ritchie said in awe, “and not just because she made you hot stuff.”

He winked at Mary and she palmed his face and shoved him down. 

“Now,” Mary started, “The name of the game is Mau. The first rule of Mau is you don’t talk about the rules of Mau.”

Mary dealt the cards and Ritchie kept trying to pick them up. Every time he did she kept giving him another card, and she kept getting angrier with him. Finally she broke, “STOP PICKING UP CARDS UNTIL I SAY THE GAME AS BEGUN ASSHOLE!”

“Ah ah ah,” you said gleefully as she gave her sister another card, “the first rule of Mau is you don’t talk about the rules of Mau.”

It took the boys a while but slowly they began to get the game. It was a lot like uno where you laid down the same number, color, or suit (they used regular playing cards). However, some cards had rules. If you played a queen of hearts you had to blow a kiss to the person on your left. That one flustered Eddie to no end because it seemed every hand you got that card and blew him endless kisses. The diamond suit meant you had to wink at the person on your right. Even Ritchie was flustered being at Mary’s right. She made sure every wink was suggestively overdone just to watch him squirm. Whenever someone got rid of all their cards the round was over and the winner got to pick a new rule for what ever card/color/suit they desired. If you didn’t do a rule you got a card. If you accidentally said a rule out loud you got a card. Ritchie and Ben got the most cards. 

By the time the sixth and final round was over Bill cheered and high fived Stan. 

“That’s 2 w-wins,” Bill declared. 

“Thankfully us not being total space cadets worked in our favor...looking at you Eddie, Ritchie, and Ben,” Stan said smugly. 

His comment earned an enthusiastic what the hell from all three boys. 

“Movie time,” Mary declared as she winked at you. 

“Crap, I didn’t bring my sleeping bag,” Eddie said sadly. 

“You can share mine,” you said quickly. 

“Oooo looks like Eddie won’t be doing much watching,” Ritchie started before Mary smacked him, “Dammit do you realize you have a problem?!”

“You mean a solution? Leave my sister alone please or you’ll be sharing a sleeping bag with your dick,” Mary retorted. 

“I already do sweetheart,” he said in a Groucho Marx voice. 

“Your dick will be cut off and shoved in your mouth, sweetheart,” Mary mimicked. 

You laughed at Ritchie’s face as it paled while you unzipped and folded out your sleeping bag. You went to the closet and got a big comforter. 

“See we can lay on top of the sleeping bag and use the blanket for cover,” you said happily. 

“My mom’s right -“

“Drunk as a skunk, grow a pair,” Stan said a little sternly. 

Eddie gulped and settled down next to you as Mary put in the movie. 

The title card showed and Eddie baulked. 

“An American Werewolf in London?! We’re watching a scary movie,” he panicked. 

“It’s good I promise,” you soothed. 

When the wolf first attacked Ritchie jumped into Mary’s lap. 

“Aw does little Ritchie need some protection from the big bad dog,” Mary cooed. 

He started to get off her lap and say something sarcastic when another jump scare happened and he got right back on her. 

Eddie couldn’t breathe. Gazebo or not he wished he had his inhaler. It wasn’t even the movie, he couldn’t concentrate on the movie. How could he? You have your face buried in the crook of his neck, your body molded to his side clinging to him. 

***

When the movie ended all was quiet in the basement. Even the two women upstairs sounded like they had finally passed out too. 

You and Eddie turned to face each other. 

“I’m glad you were here tonight,” you said softly. 

“Even though we didn’t win,” he asked just as softly. 

“Winning isn’t everything,” you shrugged before something caught her eye, “where’d you get that?”

You pointed at his open right palm, it had a scar running down it. Eddie opened and closed his fist subconsciously. 

“Battle wound,” he said seriously, “maybe someday I’ll tell you about it.”

“I would like that,” you said as you scooted up to kiss the wound before going back in spot. 

The two of you fell asleep facing each other, he wounded hand outstretched and your hand inside of it. 

Ritchie and Mary we’re still awake when they looked over and saw the sight of them. Mary got up and Ritchie followed. 

“Eddie a heavy sleeper,” she asked. 

“Like the dead, why?”

Mary smiled and pulled out her Polaroid to take a picture of them. 

“Take two, he’ll want one too,” Ritchie requested. 

Instead of getting back in their sleeping bags they sat on the couch both shaking the pictures waiting for them to develop. 

“I like you like this,” Mary said quietly. 

“Like what?”

“Soft,” she tried to explain, “You’re a decent person under all the trashmouth.”

“Thanks...I think. You’re not so bad yourself. I saw the look between you and your mom. You got your mom to get Eddie and his mom here didn’t you?”

“She needs nice. Eddie’s nice. I wasn’t there...this summer. I was too busy to really notice,” she said slowly as she started getting angry with herself. 

Ritchie put a hand over hers, “It’s not your fault. It’s not her fault either. No one should ever put their hands on a woman ever.”

Mary waited for an inappropriate punchline that never came. He just stared into her eyes intensely. There’s more to him than meets the eye, she thought as her heartbeat quickened under his stare. 

“You and Y/N are good and I promise you that me and Eddie and all the others won’t let anything happen to you if we can help it,” he said seriously. 

“Same goes for me and Y/N. You’re our boys now,” Mary said smiling. 

Ritchie smiles back at her and they sat like that for a while until they eventually fell asleep.


	8. DRAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake may wreck the group

*Time Skip to December brought to you by Gazebos: They’re Bullshit!*

“Mrs. Uris, Mrs. Denbrough, Mrs. Tozier, Mrs. Lowe, Mrs. Kaspbrak, Mrs. Hanscom, and Mr. Hanlon, I’ve called for your parent teacher meetings to be merged with me for a very specific reason,” the principal began, “What the hell is going on with your children?”

All the moms and Mike’s grandad bristled at his words. 

“You wanna specify yourself before I go back to homeschooling my grandson,” Mr. Hanlon shot back. 

The principal turned red and cleared his throat, “I um actually mean that in the best way possible. I’m sorry, Bill and Stan have always made excellent grades, and Y/N and Mary have always been close behind them; but the others have shot up. All 8 of these kids are straight A+ students in every single subject - even PE, and Mrs. Kaspbrak until this year Eddie has never even participated in PE...so for lack of better words, what gives?”

Mrs. Kaspbrak and Mrs. Lowe chuckled and looked at one another before saying, “The competition.”

Everyone else in the room looked at them like they were crazy. 

“I swear,” Mrs. Lowe said exasperated, “are Sonia and I the only adults actually involved in these kids lives?! The competition that’s been going on since the sleepovers in August!”

“We thought it would end there,” Sonia picked up where Joy Lowe left off, “but when school started Mr. Wilson, the science teacher asked for everyone to pick their lab partners. The kids were already split up in teams of two so they just went from there. Every grade has been averaged together by teams and whichever team has the higher grade gets the point.”

“So far Team Hero is winning,” Joy said proudly as her and Sonia high fived each other. 

The principal looked at the two proud moms utterly flabbergasted. 

“I don’t even know what to do with this,” he muttered before clearing his throat and saying loudly, “Well I guess all I can say is keep up the excellent work. Your kids are strange but the best in their grade this year.”

***

“Good evening Stan the Man what brings you by,” Joy Lowe said cheerfully as she opened the door. 

“Good evening Mrs. Lowe,” Stan smiled, “Bill and I are working on our History Day project, and there’s a book that Y/N already checked out. She told Bill she was done with it and one of us could pick it up as long as we turned it in for her by Tuesday.”

“Well go on up, and good luck Team Bullshit,” she winked as she let him in. 

Stan paused at your bedroom door. He could hear your voice through it and the sound of drawers opening and closing. 

“Just getting ready for bed, you ready for the math midterm tomorrow,” he heard you say. 

He knew he should’ve knocked, but impulse took over. He opened your door and froze. He was like a deer in headlights. You was standing barely 3 feet away from him rummaging through your top dresser drawer...topless. 

You felt like you were being watched and when you looked up you saw Stan in your doorway just staring. You covered your chest and dropped the phone in the process. 

“What the hell Uris?! Get out!”

“Sorry,” he stuttered out, “I just needed that book on the Salem witch trials you said we could - “

“Get. Out,” you yelled again as you turned you back and put a top on. 

Stan shut the door and started down the hallway when the door opened. He turned around to apologize again only to be met with a hardback book to the forehead. 

“Here’s your fucking book,” you spat before slamming your door. 

“Did you get the book,” Joy called as Stan ran for the front door. 

Stan raised the book up and said, “Yes thank you!”

***

“It’s 9:30 on a school night, is this about a project...okay go on up,” Mrs. Uris said reluctantly. 

Stan heard a knock on his bedroom door that made him jump. As soon as he opened his door he felt a jolt of pain in his nose and blood started pouring out of it. 

“I don’t care what your excuse is, and I don’t want to hear it right now. You deserve that,” Eddie spat before turning on his heel and walking out. 

***

A relentless tapping at her window woke you up. You rubbed your eyes and walked to your window. When you threw open the curtains you were surprise to see Stan sitting in the tree branch closest to your window. 

You hugged your chest and opened the window. 

“What do you want?”

“To apologize. I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to violate you like that. I just...you’re very beautiful. I just froze. I’m sorry,” Stan said awkwardly, “I know you and Eddie have something and it won’t happen for us, I’ve accepted it. I’m still working through it and I just don’t want to hurt my friendship with you or Eddie because of my stupid crush and because I was a deer in headlights.”

You waited a while before you decided what you wanted to say. 

“You’re very handsome Stan, a perfect gentleman. You’re smart, you’re funny. I enjoy hanging out with you. It’s just -“

“I’m not Eddie,” he said sadly, “I get it.”

“Hey...what happened to your face,” you asked concerned. 

“Were you on the phone with Eddie when I did what I did by any chance,” he asked. 

“Oh my God! He did that,” you said in disbelief. 

“Came right to my house, straight to my bedroom and as soon as I opened my door bam...not that I don’t deserve it,” he said honestly. 

“I’ll talk to him,” you offered. 

“No, it’s gotta be me. I put myself in this position. I’m the one who didn’t knock or look away when he should’ve,” Stan said sheepishly, “are we okay?”

You paused to think for a few moments before slowly nodding your head, “Yea, we’re okay. Good night Stanley.”

“Good night Y/N,” he said out loud before thinking, “now hopefully Eddie will be in a forgiving mood tomorrow...”


	9. Forgiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eddie forgive Stan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones on the short side but I’m already working on chapter 10 and it should be longer!

“Eddie,” Mrs. Kaspbrak called before turning back to the boy on her porch, “I expected better from you.”

Stan winced and waited for Eddie to come to the door. 

“What the fuck are you doing here,” Eddie said bitterly, “do you have any fucking idea how skeezy what you did last night is? You know what she went through last summer. I get that you like her but fuck man show some respect. I’d expect something like this from Ritchie but not from you don’t even stand there and tell me is was an accident -“

“I’m not,” Stan sighed as he turned and sat down on the porch steps, “I’m not. I heard her say she was getting ready for bed. I didn’t even think, hormones just took over. I went over to her house last night and apologized.”

“Did she accept,” Eddie asked as he stood over Stan. 

“Yes.”

“Of course she did....did you tell her the truth?”

“That I have a crush on her? Yea,” Stan said sadly. 

“And?”

Stan whipped his head around and gave Eddie a look as if to say: “You’re stupid.”

“What do you think she said? You’re a great guy and all but you’re not Eddie,” Stan said seriously, “is it not blatantly obvious enough for you? I guess that’s why I got so bold. Maybe I figured if you weren’t going to do anything about it that I’d have a chance.”

“Well getting a glimpse of her half naked isn’t going to get you anywhere...with her that is,” Eddie said as he relaxed and sat next to Stan. 

“It’s just a crush. It will go away, it already has for the most part. What’s the point? She only has eyes for you,” Stan paused before saying, “I am sorry though. Are we good?”

Eddie thought long and hard. He couldn’t blame Stan for having feelings for you. Plus you were the one who was violated, and if you could forgive him then so could he. 

“Yea...we’re good...just...if you do anything like that again...no I’m aiming for your balls next time,” Eddie said seriously. 

“Noted,” Stan said as he let out the breath he was holding. 

The two sat in companionable silence until Stan cleared his throat and said, “Is it too soon to tell you that you’re a very,VERY lucky guy?”

Eddie punched him as hard as he could in the arm. 

“Too soon, got it,” Stan said as he rubbed his arm and looked at his friend. 

He’d turned a rather brilliant shade of red.


	10. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably 2-3 more chapters left in me for this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!

It was Christmas Eve! You and Mary had spent the day delivering your Christmas presents to the boys - tins of homemade peanut butter blossom cookies (peanut butter cookies with a Hershey kiss on top). Only Ritchie and Eddie were left to deliver to, and you found yourself getting nervous. You had an extra present to give Eddie. 

“I can see you chomping at the bit,” Mary teased, “how about I go deliver our cookies for Ritchie and you go to Eddie’s then we’ll meet back up at home and you can tell me all about it!”

Before you could agree, Mary had already turned around and headed to Ritchie’s house. You took a deep breath and headed to Eddie’s house. 

“Merry Christmas Y/N, Eddie’s in his room you can go on up,” Mrs. Kaspbrak smiled as she let you in. 

You knocked on his door softly and opened it when you heard him say to come in. 

“Merry Christmas, Eddie,” you said shyly as you offered him the tin. 

“Thank you,” he said taking the tin excitedly, “Merry Christmas, Y/N...I have a present for you too.”

“So do I,” you said awkwardly. 

He looked at you curiously and then looked at the tin of cookies.

“Oh Mary and I made a tin for each of you,” you looked to the ground and tucked some stray hair behind your ear as you continued, “I got something else extra for you.”

“Oh...thank you,” he said turning around to get his present so you couldn’t see how red he was in the face. 

You dug in your coat pocket for your present and as soon as you grabbed it and held it out you noticed he was standing in front of you with his present held out for you. The two of you looked closely to see you were holding the same thing: the polaroids Mary had taken of the two of you sleeping next to each other holding hands. Both of you had written My Hero in red sharpie underneath of it too. You exchanged pictures, looked at one another, and burst out laughing. 

You both fell onto his bed laughing clutching your identical pictures. 

“I didn’t know she took two,” you said as you calmed down. 

“Great minds think alike I guess,” Eddie said as he sat up and looked down at you as you were laid out on his bed. 

“I mean it, you know,” you said softly, “it’s not just what you did for me that day...you always stand up for me and I feel protected when I’m with you. You are my hero.”

Eddie smiled widely and began rambling, “It’s just as true for me. I mean you don’t look at me like an idiot when I go off or when I’m talking about being careful. You actually listen to me and my God what you’ve done for me and my mom’s relationship you have no idea. You don’t make me feel like a loser and I’ve felt like a loser my whole damn life you ju -“

He stopped short when you sat up and kissed him on the cheek. 

His jaw dropped and he looked you in the eyes and breathed, “You’re my hero too.”

You took his hand in yours and smiled at him. 

“Merry Christmas, Eddie.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

***

“THAT’S IT,” Mary exclaimed, “you didn’t pin him down and have your way with him.”

“You’ve been hanging around Ritchie too much,” you said laughing, “by the way did he like the cookies.”

Mary turned red and coughed, “Yea he liked them just fine.”

“What. Happened,” you said excitement bubbling in your voice. 

“I gave him the cookies and left,” she insisted, not looking you in the eye. 

“BULLSHIT,” you shouted. 

“BULLTRUE,” she shouted back. 

“DO NOT QUOTE STAND BY ME AT ME RIGHT NOW,” you shouted as you chased her through the house, “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

It went on like that between the two of you for a while until your mom grabbed Mary’s arm and looked her deep in the eyes. 

“I knew it,” she said casually as she released her daughters arm. 

“WHAT,” you demanded. 

“Y/N, sweetheart,” she said putting a gentle hand to your face, “you’re so much like your father. You’re sweet and gentle and move at your own pace....you’re sister on the other hand...”

She paused to turn towards Mary with a smug look on her face, “She’s like me. When she knows who she wants she goes hard.”

“You and Ritchie,” you exclaimed looking back and forth between your mom and your sister, “I KNEW IT!”

“I don’t know what either of you are talking about,” Mary said coolly. 

Before another argument could take place, Mrs. Lowe gathered her girls in her arms and said, “For the sake of Christmas, let’s allow your sister to wallow in her delusions for a little longer...and open up one present before bed!”

“Yay,” you cried. 

“Hey,” Mary said defensively. 

Mrs. Lowe shot her a look and Mary hung her head in defeat. 

“Yay,” Mary conceded weakly.


	11. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need someone who can love us through our damages.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentions of abuse

It was the last day of school and Eddie found himself cornered at his locker by Greta and some of her friends. 

“You guys have some kinda quote you gotta reach before the end of the year? Why don’t you just leave me the hell alone,” Eddie said as he tried to get past the girls. 

Greta pushed him back into the lockers, “And miss the chance to remind you what a freak you are? I don’t know what happened last summer but you walking in here this year being top of the class and holding hands with your slut girlfriend -“

“Watch it,” he shouted as he tried to make himself look taller. 

“Oooo so sensitive,” she said making a crying face, “Does she know about you? Not the fake you with the confidence you’ve been running around being this year. But the real you. The one with the “asthma” who’s afraid to be sick. Do you have to secretly scrub your hands after she holds them?”

“Back the fuck up bitch,” you screeched as you yanked her by her ponytail away from Eddie, “let’s go!”

You grabbed Eddie by the hand and took off out of the school. The two of you ran and ran until you reached your backyard. You were both out of breath and collapsed onto the ground. 

“Why didn’t you just run us to class,” Eddie panted, “we still had two more we -“

“What are they going to do? Give us detention on the last day,” you asked as you leaned against your shed. 

“I guess...my mom’s still going -“

“Who’s going to tell her? We’ve gotten on every single teachers good side with our grades. There’s nothing more to be done, just relax,” you said soothingly. 

The two of you sat cross legged across from one another in silence for a while. 

“Thank you,” Eddie said quietly. 

“No problem, she’s a jerk,” you said softly, “so the germaphobia used to be worse?”

Eddie shifted uncomfortably. 

“Can I tell you something,” you said nervously picking at the grass. 

Eddie nodded enthusiastically - anything to get the attention off of him. 

“Almost a year ago you got Jonathan away from me, right at this very spot,” you said looking up at the nail on the shed, “and I know you heard him call me damaged goods.”

You put your head in your hands and took a deep breath. 

“I’m in love with you Eddie,” you said slowly, “really and truly, in love with you. I don’t want you to say anything yet. You need to know something before you say anything about how you feel or don’t feel. I’ve only ever told one other person, and it didn’t end well. So please if it’s too much to handle then don’t hesitate to cut all ties with me, I’ll understand.”

Eddie looked confused and reached for your hand. You took a shaky breath and tried to pull your hand away, he wouldn’t let you. 

“It’s okay, I’m right here,” Eddie said reassuringly. 

“When I was 10, I was supposed to go to my grandparents with my mom and Mary. I got really sick though and I couldn’t go. Mom didn’t want to leave me alone so she called our babysitter, Jennifer. My grandparents live in the next county so they wouldn’t be back until really late. Jennifer invited her boyfriend Derek over and they got wasted. It made no difference to me I could barely get out of bed...but Jennifer passed out. Derek came into my room and I couldn’t fight him off,” you trailed off before clearing your throat, “It could’ve been worse. I mean he was so drunk he didn’t rape me but he got himself off on me and I just. I didn’t like being touched for the longest time. I was just coming around to it when Jonathan came around but he wanted to go all the way right away and I just wanted things to go slow....so I told him....hence damaged goods...”

“My mom was really mentally abusive,” Eddie started as he gripped your hand harder, “I didn’t notice it at first. I just thought she was overprotective...then last summer I found out that all the medicine I was on were placebos...bullshit...I still fight off being scared of getting sick all the time, but you’ve helped make me brave. There’s something else I need to tell you, and it’s going to sound crazy, but you need to know before you decide you want to keep being in love with me.”

Eddie told you about Pennywise. He thought for sure you’d think he was crazy. He couldn’t even look at you as he launched into all the terrifying things that had happened until he met you. 

When he was finished you squeezed his hand to get him to look at you. 

“Well that explains the battle wound. I saw him too...briefly...I thought it was someone just pulling a prank. It was the only time I was alone this summer...it didn’t last long though Jonathan found me and when I looked where the clown had been he was gone. Guess Jonathan was good for something,” you said seriously. 

“Y/N,” Eddie said after a few moments of silence, “we’re both damaged - hell anyone who’s a person on this planet is damaged in some way. That doesn’t change the fact that I’m completely in love with you. It doesn’t change the fact that there’s nothing else I want to do right now than to kiss you.”

You sat up straighter and looked him in the eyes, “So kiss me.”

Eddie winced as he said, “I’m not gunna lie I’m also scared of getting mono. It’s a giant war within me and I’m not sure what to -“

You leaned forward 90% of the way towards him and stopped. 

“Fuck it,” he said as he gently grabbed your face and kissed you. 

It started out innocent and you started to pull away in order to not freak him out. He surprised you by pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. Before you knew it you were both on your knees holding each other making out. 

When the need for air became too much he let you go. 

“I’d get mono a hundred times over for you,” he said breathlessly as he went to kiss you again. 

“And the flu,” he said kissing you once more. 

“And scarlet fever,” he said before going back in for another deep kiss. 

“Fuck bring on the plague,” he said and you stopped him before he kissed you again. 

He looked a little scared but you smiled and said, “I promise I’m not carrying the plague, Kaspbrak.”

He grinned sheepishly and blushed, “You know what I mean.”

“Ya know...my mom’s not home from work and there’s still another class left,” you said innocently. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“There’s a nice comfortable couch we could be making out on,” you deadpanned, spelling it out for him. 

Eddie stood up in a flash and grabbed your hand pulling you towards the backdoor.


	12. Secret’s Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s long held secret comes out

*July*

“Hey guys look what Y/N and Eddie found behind the ice cream shop,” Ben said excitedly as he and the rest of the group walked to where Mary and Ritchie we’re sitting. 

Mary and Ritchie jumped and said simultaneously, “What?!”

You and Eddie came from behind Ben holding hands, with Eddie leaning further away than normal. A tiny all black kitten was perched on your right shoulder purring away. 

“We named him Hot Fudge,” you said excitedly nuzzling the kitten. 

“I named him fluffy diseases but I was vetoed,” Eddie corrected. 

“I’m surprised your still holding her hand,” Mike teased. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and was about to say something but was cut off when you loudly said, “HUH.”

Your gaze was fixed on Mary and Ritchie and you looked like you were about to burst out yelling or laughing, no one could tell which. 

Eddie followed your stare and jumped back. 

“Guys...I don’t think you should eat those snow cones anymore, something’s not right,” Eddie said in a concerned tone. 

Mary and Ritchie turned bright red but remained silent. 

“Y-Yea,” Bill said examining them, “your mouths are all p-p-purple but neither one of you go-go-got g-grape.”

Mike and Ben both nodded concerned. You rolled your eyes and looked to Stan for help. 

“Guys,” Stan said exasperated pinching the bridge of his nose, “Mary has a blue raspberry slushy, that’s blue....Ritchie has a cherry slushy, that’s red....”

Eddie, Bill, Mike, and Ben just stared at Stan blankly. 

“OH MY GOSH,” you exclaimed, “BLUE AND RED MAKE PURPLE!”

You and Stan were still met with blank stares. 

“That means to mix the two,” Stan said slowly, “they would have had to have been...”

One by one the lightbulbs went on. 

“I KNEW IT,” you shouted, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yea why haven’t we told them,” Ritchie asked with an edge in his voice. 

“Excuse me,” Mary said slowly turning to face him, “You’re the one who said sneaking around was hot.”

“I just said that because I figured you just liked fooling around,” Ritchie said casually. 

“Right because all we’ve done for the past eight months is make out,” Mary shot back sarcastically. 

“EIGHT MONTHS,” you shouted. 

“I haven’t been there for you when your parents have fought or when you’ve felt alone or listened to you or made any future plans with you or comforted you when you’ve had nightmares about Pennywise,” Mary rambled and then stopped short covering her mouth. 

All the boys cringed and shivered at the mention of IT’s name. 

“You told her,” Stan said with more anger in his voice then he meant to express. 

“Eddie told me too,” you offered trying to get the heat off Ritchie and Mary. 

“Y-you d-d-Don’t think we’re cr-cr-crazy,” Bill asked clearly surprised. 

“No,” you and Mary said sincerely, “I saw him too...Wait you saw him too?”

You told Mary and the boys about her encounter first. 

“I was closing up the ice cream shop by myself. It was the only time. Karen just had to go suck face with her boyfriend so she left early,” Mary explained, “it felt like I was being watched. I just chalked it up to being afraid of screwing up and losing my first job. A red balloon floated by the window people come up to order at and I was super confused. I got closer and it just stopped moving and popped. That clown was behind it just out of nowhere. Just as I was about to scream the back door flew open and it was Karen. She saw our boss and wanted to high tail it back to help close before she got busted. I made sure I wasn’t alone after that...I thought it was a prank too.”

“We got lucky,” you said grabbing your sister’s hand, “you guys went through hell. So why don’t we just move on from here and stop being a scared child, Ritchie.”

Ritchie opened his mouth only to say something and Eddie smacked him. 

“Just be chill for once,” Eddie said seriously. 

“I’m sorry, Mary,” Ritchie said sighing in defeat, “I’m proud to be your boyfriend as long as you still want to be my girlfriend.”

Mary thought about it for a minute until you smacked her arm. 

“If he has to be serious, so do you,” you chided. 

Mary pouted and walked over to Ritchie and fell into his chest. 

“Yes I want to be yours,” Mary grumbled into his chest. 

“Right here in front of everyone,” Ritchie gasped in fake shock, “I thought Y/N was the exhibitionist.”

Mary yelled into his chest and smacked him upside the head. Everyone roared with laughter. 

“Now that all the serious and love crap is situated...can we have a fun summer now,” Stan all but begged. 

“Sounds good to me,” Eddie said enthusiastically. 

“Hot Fudge agrees too,” you piped up as you snuggled the kitten close.


	13. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser’s are 18 now and things are changing rapidly. Eddie decides to take things to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS NSFW CONTENT!!! It’s in the middle of this chapter (that’s over 3K words long O.o I went a bit ham on this chapter). 
> 
> Also, if you were hoping for Ritchie/Mary smut that’s not happening. Mary is based off my actual sister and she was only okay with innuendos for her so I respected that. 
> 
> Anyway, there’s 1 (maybe 2 I’m not decided yet) chapter left after this one. Let me know how you’ve enjoyed it so far!

*Last Week of Senior Year*

The Loser’s Club sat on the edge of their seats in homeroom. The principal was about to announce who the valedictorian or salutatorian were, and it was decided that valedictorian would be worth 100 points and salutatorian would be worth 50 points. 

As it stood the teams were neck and neck:

Team NKOTB: 12,100  
Team Bitchy: 12,102  
Team Bullshit: 12,116  
Team Hero: 12,128 

“And now for this mornings final announcement,” the muffled voice of the principal announced, “the class of 1992’s salutatorian and valedictorian: for the first time in history, we have a tie for both positions.”

The Loser’s Club gasped and looked at one another in shock. 

“50 points for each person to their team that makes salutatorian and 100 points each to valedictorians,” Stan suggested quickly. 

Everyone nodded greedily in agreement. The rest of their class rolled their eyes at them in boredom. 

“With GPA’s of 3.9 the salutatorians are: William Dennbrough, Michael Hanlon, Benjamin Hanscom, Mary Lowe, Richard Tozier, and Stanley Uris,” the principal paused, “with GPA’s of 4.0 the valedictorians are Edward Kaspbrak and Y/N Lowe.”

You and Eddie leaned over and kissed. The teacher didn’t even bother correcting them. Today was the senior’s last day anyway so there was no point.

“It still isn’t over,” Stan warned playfully. 

“E-e-even if we have to p-play for the r-rest of our l-lives,” Bill reminded them. 

“Yea, Yea,” Eddie dismissed them, “still won’t take this moment away - suck it Trashmouth!”

“You wish,” Ritchie shot back. 

“Maybe if you and Mary spent less time doing just that you would’ve edged us out,” you teased, “OW!”

Mary smirked after she punched you in the shoulder. 

“Just wait until tonight,” Mary warned, “it’s Monopoly rematch time and you two are going down.”

“Promises, promises,” you said rolling your eyes, “did we ever decide who was hosting?”

“I am,” Ritchie spoke up as he shot Eddie an odd look, “gotta make everything special for my babe’s 18th birthday.”

“Aw gee thanks,” you said sarcastically. 

“Right and for you too,” Ritchie added quickly. 

***

“Eddie you didn’t have to pick me up you know, Ritchie doesn’t live that far,” you said as you got in the passenger’s seat after Eddie opened the door for you. 

“Well it’s your birthday, and you deserve to be treated like a princess,” Eddie said nonchalantly. 

You turned to face him as much as you could, leaning your head on the back of your seat. The two drove in silence, and you were so enamored just taking in Eddie’s features noting how he had grown from cute to handsome to just insanely gorgeous. He still had the same kind eyes though, they never changed. 

“Hey, we’ve been driving a while,” you said suddenly pulling yourself out of your trance, “did that sign just say we were leaving Derry?!”

“Just trust me,” Eddie said as he glanced over quickly to smile at you. 

Twenty minutes later, Eddie had pulled up at a fancy hotel. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said mischievously. 

Your heart started pounding. Was tonight going to be the night? There’s no way. The other guys have to be here, too. Eddie was still working through his germaphobia and while making out was one thing sex was something else entirely. You knew you were ready, but you didn’t want him to push himself out of his comfort zone. 

You jumped when your door opened. 

“Still trust me,” Eddie asked a little nervously as he held out a scarf. 

“Always,” you said without hesitation as you took his other hand. 

Eddie gingerly turned you around and put the scarf around you like a blindfold. Taking you by the hand he led you through the hotel. 

“Okay, we’ve practiced, we’ve got this,” you heard Eddie whisper to himself.

You heard a door open and went to make a step forward when his hand stopped you. Eddie took off the blindfold and smiled at you, pure love absolutely radiating from his eyes. 

“Jump,” he said confidently. 

You did as he said and he caught you under the legs and carried you into the room bridal style. He was so happy he did it with no problem that he kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Okay...that was sexy,” you said seriously as you looked Eddie in the eyes. 

Eddie’s face immediately turned as red as a tomato. “I m-m-may have practiced that,” Eddie admitted. 

“It payed off,” you said impressed. 

Eddie put you down and you gasped as you looked at the room. Rose petals and candles littered the floor leading up to the bed. The bed was huge and was made up with silk linens. 

“Is this...is this the honeymoon suite,” you asked nervously. 

Eddie walked in front of you and nodded. 

“I’ve been saving for a while,” he admitted looking to the ground, “I just...we’re both 18...we’ve been together for so long...and I know what I wanted to give you for your birthday.”

He looked up at you through his long lashes and your heart stopped. 

“What’s that,” you whispered. 

“Me,” he said seriously as he got down on one knee. 

“Eddie,” you gasped. 

“This isn’t the big one,” Eddie said quickly, “this is a promise ring. I promise to only be yours. I promise to always be there for you. I promise to get you a better ring after we’re done college when I can make you my wife.”

The ring was a simple silver band with your and Eddie’s birthstones set in it. 

“Does this mean you’ve decided,” you asked hopefully. 

For the past few months Eddie had been torn about what he was going to do. Ritchie wanted him to go to school in LA because he was going out there to start his career. You had always had your heart set on NYU, and you couldn’t bear to think of your life without Eddie anymore. It hadn’t caused any fights between you, because you just wanted Eddie to be happy. However, more often than not lately your dates would end with you crying just thinking about your time with Eddie ending. 

“My heart is yours,” Eddie nodded, “I didn’t want to tell you I applied to NYU, because I wasn’t sure if I’d get in or not but...”

He pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to you. It was an acceptance letter. 

“Eddie,” you cried as you fell to the ground to hold him, “I’m so happy.”

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Eddie said lightly grabbing your shoulders to pull you to look at him, “this isn’t everything...unless you want it to be.”

He said the last part low as he put the promise ring on your finger. 

You looked in his eyes and were surprised to not find any trace of hesitation. 

“Are you sure,” you asked seriously. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he chuckled as he kissed the tip of your nose, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you sighed, “you do know that sex is messy though right.”

He rolled his eyes and started tickling you. You jumped up to try and get away from him but he had a hold of your waist and refused to give up. The two of you wound up on the bed, Eddie on top still tickling you relentlessly. 

“Okay, okay I give,” you choked out. 

Eddie stopped and looked down at you. His playful expression was gone and his eyes got dark. 

“I know what’s involved,” he said bending down to kiss your cheeks. 

“And I’ve been planning this for so long,” he said as he bent down to kiss your chin. 

“I want to make this special for you, to show you,” he said as he bent down to kiss your forehead. 

“How much I love you and adore you,” he said as he finally kissed your lips. 

“I’m definitely ready,” you said between kisses, “I want you.”

As you snaked your hands down to his belt, he reached a hand to stop you. You looked at him confused and a little scared that maybe he changed his mind. 

“There’s something I want to do first,” he said mischievously, “just relax, my love, I promise to take care of you always.”

He kissed your lips again slowly. You whined when he moved from your lips to your jaw. The whine turned into a moan as he moved down to your neck. Slowly he began to take off your clothes and with every bit of skin that was newly exposed he left hot kisses. As he traveled further down, your eyes bulged. 

“Eddie,” you cried in surprised as he kissed your inner thighs. 

Eddie looked up at you from his position between your legs, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

“You make me crazy in the best kind of ways. I never, ever would’ve thought about doing this before you...but I gotta admit...it’s all I’ve been thinking about doing for over a year now,” he said in a husky voice, “is this okay?”

You didn’t bother to hide your desperation as you begged, “Please.”

Eddie smiled wide and locked eyes with you as he inched closer and tentatively took his first taste of you. You were on sensory overload with Eddie’s eyes boring into you, his hands gripping your waist, and his tongue gently licking you...you threw your head back and moaned loudly. 

With that encouragement it was like something took over Eddie. He grew confident and started to lick and suck your small bud. He couldn’t take his eyes off you as he did, you were writhing on the bed. Then your hands flew to his hair and pulled and he moaned. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, your hands carding through and occasionally pulling on his curls, but man it really did something to him. Feeling the vibration of his moans along with his persistent tongue was enough to set you over the edge. 

“Eddie,” you cried as you pulled him up into a languid kiss before pulling away breathlessly, “make love to me. I need you.”

Eddie and you made quick work of his clothes and then stopped dead. You really took each other in. 

“You’re gorgeous,” you both said at the same time and laughed. 

He put his hand to the side of your face, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” you said staring into his eyes. 

Eddie gently laid you down and kissed you again deeply. As you kissed, you finally took your opportunity to touch him. You were surprised at how hard he was given you had barely touched him. 

“See what you do to me,” Eddie smirked. 

“Well why don’t we take care of that,” you said seductively as you tried to flip him over. 

Eddie stopped you and smiled, “It’s your birthday...we have plenty of time for that. Tonight’s about you.”

You pouted and Eddie bent down and nipped at your lower lip. 

“Ready,” he asked quietly. 

“For you, always,” you said smiling up at him. 

Eddie slowly entered you and you hissed at the pain. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Eddie said as he splayed kisses all over your face, “and we can stop at any time.”

“Kaspbrak, don’t you dare stop,” you said fiercely as you bucked your hips and kissed him passionately. 

Eddie grunted and moaned deeply feeling how tight you were around him. His hands roamed all over your body, everywhere he could reach. Your nails scratched up and down his back as pain gave way to pleasure. 

“I gotta be honest love, I’m not going to last,” Eddie admitted in your ear. 

“Don’t worry,” you whispered back as you used one of her hands to rub your clit to help bring you closer, “just hold out a little longer.”

Eddie nodded and brought his mouth down to your breasts. You cried out, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“I’m right there, Eddie,” you whined. 

You looked each other in the eyes and something clicked. Like the times you had played games with one another and talked about everything - you were on the same plane; it was like everything was aligned. You felt completely as one and right as that clicked you both fell over the edge. Eddie grunted your name as you screamed his. 

He stayed inside of you and stroked your hair as he kissed all over your face. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he kept whispering over and over. 

He made a move to get up but you wrapped your arms around him in an embrace. 

“I love you too, more than anything,” you whispered in his ear. 

***

“Someone’s not walking straight this morning,” Ritchie pointed out as Eddie and you showed up to graduation practice ten minutes late. 

“Yea well you wouldn’t either after 7 times,” you said winking without shame. 

“7,” all the losers shouted. 

Eddie had the widest, laziest smile on his face as he sauntered in behind her. 

***

“We’ve called ourselves the losers club for years, so to be standing here with my fellow losers at the top of the class is incredible,” Bill said without a trace of a stutter amazing everyone, “it started out as a competition, and to be honest it will probably always be a competition between us. We discovered that it’s more than that though.”

“I started out homeschooled and for that and other things I was outcasted here in town - but not by these people,” Mike continued as he pointed to his friends, “These people have made me believe that I’m capable of anything; and that will carry me farther than any lesson from a book.”

“The feeling of being loved and accepted no matter what you look like or what you’re into is incomparable,” Ben added, “popularity is fleeting. Those of you making faces and rolling your eyes at us behind are backs are the same ones who will be balding and spending your Friday nights at the bar reminiscing how awesome you were in high school five years from now.”

“All hope isn’t lost though,” Mary picked up, “go out of your comfort zone. Don’t be afraid to get rid of toxic people in your lives. Reach out to the weirdos - because that’s where loyalty lies. If you want to succeed you don’t have to be the smartest or strongest. You just have to have love.”

“Sometimes,” Ritchie said nervously looking out into the crowd and not seeing his parents. He sighed and looked to his friends. They all looked at him with pride and admiration and it gave him strength. 

“Sometimes,” he started again stronger, “we get dealt things in life that just suck. They say you can’t choose your family but that’s bullshit. If your family refuses to support you don’t let it become an excuse not to try - find a family that actually gives a shit and do whatever the hell you want.”

“It’s never too late to change and to grow,” Eddie said as he high fived Ritchie and took to the podium, “If you don’t like something about yourself then change it. It may take some trying and some failing but be nice to yourself. Some people just give up and take whatever is given to them. Don’t be one of those people seize every single opportunity your given - even if you don’t feel like your worthy.”

“Because no one defines your worth,” you said as you took Eddie’s place up front, “unless you allow them to do so. No matter your age or your status or education, there’s always going to be someone who doesn’t like you or think that you’re enough. That doesn’t make it true. Stay true to yourself, and surround yourself with others who love you no matter what.”

***

“Smile kids - I’m sorry young adults,” Joy Lowe beamed as she took her millionth picture of the losers club. 

“Okay mom that’s enough pictures already,” Mary insisted. 

“You’ll be thanking me when you’re old and gray and have all these memories,” Joy insisted. 

“Let’s just take candid pictures, they’re the best anyway,” Sonia whispered. 

“How devious! I love it,” Joy laughed. 

“We did it sissy,” you said overjoyed as you hugged Mary. 

“There’s something I have -“

“You’re going -“

“How -“

“Cmon Mary,” you looked at your twin incredulously. 

You both started to cry and hug each other. 

“Huh,” Mike said as he watched it all unfold. 

“Mary was going to tell her that she’s decided to go to LA with Ritchie instead of NYU with Y/N and Y/N was saying she already knew,” Eddie explained effortlessly. 

The boys stared at him and he shrugged. Ritchie laughed and explained, “When you date a twin for as long as we have, you pick up the language.”

***

“Are you ready Eddie,” you said nervously as you packed your last bag in the car. 

“With you next to me I’m ready for anything,” Eddie said smirking. 

“You’re such a cornball,” you cringed playfully, “I love it!”

“You guys are going to have so many babies, and Uncle Ben is going to spoil each and every one,” Ben gushed as he hugged you both goodbye. 

“Yea but Uncle Mike will tell them the best stories,” Mike said as he hugged you two next. 

“Take care of each other and write often,” Bill said seriously as it was his turn for a hug. 

“Seriously, take care of her or I swear to God I will come and take her from you in a heartbeat,” Stan half joked with a wink. 

“Only in your dreams, Stan,” Eddie said with an edge in his voice. 

Stan mimicked a phone and mouthed ‘call me’ at you and you burst out laughing. 

“Can’t believe you losers seriously are staying east side,” Ritchie said with as much teasing as he could muster through his sadness. 

“Hey you’re getting my sister,” you piped up. 

“I’ll take care of her,” he promised in uncharacteristic seriousness. 

You nodded and hugged him and then promptly fell into your sisters arms. 

“Call me when you get settled, okay,” Mary asked. 

“Of course, same for you. When do you guys leave again,” you asked. 

“Two days,” Ritchie said wiping his eyes, “two days before we christen every room in our apartment, right babe?”

“Can you NOT,” Mary said flushing red. 

“I love you guys,” you said suddenly very sad and nervous. Something about this goodbye felt final. 

“Hey,” Mike said approaching her, “this won’t be the last time we ever see each other.”

“Okay,” you said tearfully, “we should get going.”

You and Eddie got in your car and headed off. By the time you reached the state limit of Maine, you wondered why you had been so sad. You looked to Eddie, the love of your life, and nothing felt more right. 

You didn’t even realize that Derry and everyone in it was already starting to fade from your mind.


	14. Mary and Ritchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Mary and Ritchie the night of her birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget all my previous notes that said this story was almost done....it’s not. After this chapter I’ve definitely got more ideas! I hope you’ll all stick around; I haven’t had this much fun writing in a while.

*the night of your birthday - the loser’s club*

“That....is a lot of candles,” Mary said as Ritchie walked in with an armful of candles of different sizes spilling out of his arms. 

“I had no idea you were so romantic,” Ben said impressed as he continued to lay rose petals on ground leading to the bed. 

“Romance has n-n-nothing to d-do with it,” Bill smirked as he hooked up the boom box from the club house. 

“Yea,” Mike laughed as he dug through his book bag for the mix tape of slow songs everyone put together, “he knows for a fact that Eddie wants this to be perfect and romantic. He also knows how long it took Ben to convince him that rose petals would be a nice touch and not, in fact, unsanitary. So, if Ritchie adds a ton of candles without him knowing he’s not going to freak out about it in front of Y/N - cause he wants it to be perfect.”

“Why would Eddie freak out about candles,” Ben asked innocently. 

“Fire Hazard,” all the others said in unison. 

“Right,” he nodded as he started to put petals on the bed. 

“Eddie said no petals on the bed,” Mary said quickly. 

“Shhhh let it happen,” Ritchie soothed as he put the last candle in place and started lighting them. 

“Guys... do you think Stan’s okay,” Mary asked nervously, “isn’t it a bit cruel to have him help with this?”

“His c-crush was y-y-years ago,” Bill insisted, “p-plus as the l-lookout he doesn’t have this st-stuff in his f-face.”

“It’s the least I owe him,” Stan said suddenly from the doorway, “after all I got a mini preview of tonight way before him.”

Everyone froze except Ritchie who held his hand up for a high five. To everyone’s shock - especially Ritchie’s - Stan high fived him. 

“That’s my sister,” Mary said in a dangerously low voice. 

“Hey it’s not my fault Stan finally developed a sense of humor I can appreciate,” Ritchie defended, “it’s not like I made a comment about Y/N massive chest.”

“BEEP MOTHERFUCKING BEEP RICHARD,” Mary threatened. 

“By the way...they pulled up,” Stan said staring wide eyed at Mary in fear, “we gotta go.”

Everyone scattered to the rear of the building where they were all parked. 

“Remember, none of the games we play tonight count as points since Y/N and Eddie won’t be there,” Mary whisper yelled at the boys as she got into Ritchie’s car. 

“I don’t understand why we took so many cars,” Mary said as she buckled up, “yours and Stan’s would’ve been enough to fit all of us.”

Ritchie remained suspiciously silent as he kept his eyes on the road. 

“I’m sorry I took it too far,” Ritchie eventually said still looking at the road, “I was just so excited Stan actually high fived me. I’ve been trying to get one from him for years.”

Mary sighed, “It’s okay, I get it...just know if you comment on my sister’s body again you’ll be missing your favorite body part.”

Ritchie looked over at her wide eyed, “Oh no! Not your body!”

“What,” Mary asked confused. 

“My favorite body part is your whole body babe,” Ritchie said smirking at her. 

Mary turned red and yelled, “OH MY GOSH STOP!!! EYES ON THE DAMN ROAD NERD!”

***

“We all left at the same time where is everybody,” Mary said looking at Ritchie’s empty driveway. 

Ritchie quickly got out of the car and sprinted to her door and opened it. He offered a hand to her and she took it. 

“Did you think we were going to spend your birthday setting up the scene for your sister to lose her V Card to Eddie Spaghetti and then come back here to play board games with the boys,” he asked in an amused tone.

He shut her door and led her to his front door. 

“Tonight it’s just you and me,” he said softly as he opened the door. 

Mary gasped. The living room was covered in Christmas lights - just like her basement was done up at that first sleepover at her house, the night she really started falling for Ritchie. 

“Is that pizza I smell,” she said excitedly. 

“And wings...I know how much you love wings more than pizza,” Ritchie said blushing slightly, “aaaaaand.”

He ran over to the coffee table and picked up 3 blockbuster rentals. 

“ALL 3 CHILD’S PLAY MOVIES,” she squealed, “YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE CHUCKY!”

“I have no idea why, but I do too,” Ritchie said thoughtfully. 

“Ummm cause minus the murder and ya know being a doll you’re totally Chucky,” Mary said laughing at Ritchie’s confused face, “your humor sweetheart.”

“I still don’t know how to feel about that, but you sit down I’ll fix you a plate and put on the movie,” he said excitedly. 

Once the two were done eating, Ritchie shifted the two of them so he was lying on his back on the couch and Mary fit comfortably on top of him. Mary was surprised that he made no other move than to hold her and run his fingers through her hair as they watched the movies. 

When Ritchie got up to switch Child’s Play 3 he sprinted back to the couch to get back into his previous position. Before he hit play he sighed and kissed the top of Mary’s head. 

“I like this,” he said into her hair, “just being with you. I feel calm and relaxed like I don’t have to try to be anybody.”

“Ritchie,” Mary whispered as she moved her hands to his chest so she could lean on them to look at him, “I’ve decided.”

Ritchie perked up and felt his heartbeat triple as he waited for her answer. He and Eddie had been talking about going to LA for years. To be honest, it was always his Eddie was just following. The longer he and Mary were together the more he wanted it to be her that followed him. He meant what he said, Mary made him feel safe like he was enough. He loved Eddie, but he also knew how hard his best friend had fallen for Y/N. He didn’t think there was any way that Eddie would actually leave her behind, and he couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want to be left behind by Mary. 

“Someone’s gotta keep you in line so,” she said quietly, blushing like mad, “I’m coming with you.”

“YES,” Ritchie screamed as he held her right and then flipped them over so he was on top. 

He began to tickle her all over and pepper her face with kisses. She roared with laughter begging him to stop tickling her. He slowed down a bit and looked her in the eyes. Something in the atmosphere changed and he kissed her deeply. 

She broke the kiss gasping for air and as his hands started to roam she cried, “Hey! We have one more movie!”

“A darkly hilarious possessed doll tries to kill a bunch of people and become human again. He almost wins and then he loses. The end,” Ritchie narrated between placing kisses everywhere he could. 

Mary groaned and gave up, “Fine....but we’re watching it after.”

“Psh if you can even function after I’m done with you,” Ritchie half joked. 

“If I remember correctly last time you were the one wh-“

Ritchie cut her off with a deep kiss and she decided it wasn’t important...whatever it was she was going to say. 

***

*the day after Eddie and you left*

“Growing up sucks,” Ben pouted, “I’m going to miss all of you.”

“I know Ben, but remember you leave for college tomorrow and Bill the day after that and Stan after that,” Mary pointed out, “and we can all write and call and meet up on breaks.”

Ben nodded not entirely satisfied, but too sad to say anything more. 

“M-m-make sure to k-k-keep him on a l-leash,” Bill teased. 

“You mean a choke collar,” Stan chuckled. 

“Why do I have to leave once you become funny,” Ritchie said bitterly. 

“Someone’s gotta pick up your slack,” Stan smirked.

“Stay listed,” Mike said cryptically. 

Mary and Ritchie looked at him quizzically. 

“Everyone should...so we can find each other easily,” Mike said seriously. 

Everyone nodded and hugged goodbye quickly so Ritchie and Mary could make their flight. 

***

The whole way to the airport, Mary was worried about her sister. She thought you would’ve called by this morning at least to let her know you were safe. 

You hadn’t. 

The rush of the airport allayed her worries for a little bit. Once they got settled in their seats and were in the air she felt like she could breathe. 

“What’s up buttercup,” Ritchie asked pulling Mary out of her thoughts, “you’ve been distracted all day. I know it’s been chaotic but you’re not having second thoughts are you?”

Mary looked at him in shock. How could he think that? What could she possibly feel but happiness and excitement to be out starting the next chapter of her life with Ritchie?! 

“Absolutely not I was just,” she paused and thought, “I don’t know. I guess I was just trying to go over everything in my head to make sure we haven’t forgotten anything.”

“You did that 3 times last night,” Ritchie smiled smugly, “ya know between the other 3 times of -“

“Beep beep, Ritchie,” she said smiling. 

Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes though. For the life of her she couldn’t remember what had her so worried today. Eventually she brushed it off, it must not have been that important after all.


	15. The Kaspbraks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into your life with Eddie up until the call that would change your lives forever

“Eds...you should concentrate on driving,” you insisted. 

“How can I concentrate on anything knowing what’s going on,” Eddie said excitedly as he weaved through traffic, “Get out of the way asshole!”

“Eddie! You’re going to crash,” you yelled. 

“It’s been two minutes,” Eddie said excitedly. 

You sighed. You didn’t want to look. You didn’t even want Eddie to know you were taking a pregnancy test. Of all mornings for him to rush back in because he felt the need for a second goodbye kiss...it had to be the morning you took out the pregnancy test right after he shut the door. 

-20 years ago-

Eddie and you had left your graduation ceremony and were walking hand in hand in Times Square. 

You decided to skip the extra festivities on campus and go into the city. Eddie had the whole night planned: you’d walk Times Square, have an early dinner at Lillie’s Victorian Establishment, see Phantom of the Opera (your lifelong dream), and at the end of the night he’d finally propose. 

That was the plan anyway...

During dinner he was a nervous wreck. He kept bouncing his right knee up and down. He barely spoke a word but to nod and smile at whatever you had to say. You could tell something was up, but you weren’t quite sure what it was. 

By the time you filed in with the crowd for the 7pm showing of Phantom, you were genuinely concerned. Eddie looked positively green. Your seats were front row center and while you were pleasantly surprised you were going to suggest you just leave. Eddie clearly wasn’t feeling well. 

Before you could say anything, Eddie shook his head and muttered, “I can’t wait.”

“It’s okay if we need to...Eddie what are you,” you trailed off. 

Eddie held on to your hand as he got down on one knee. 

“Y/N, I have loved you since we were kids. I love you more than anything and I think it’s time we replaced that promise ring with an engagement ring. Will you please let me be yours forever and become Y/N Kaspbrak,” he asked nervously. 

“I’m yours,” you replied tears spilling on to your cheeks, “always.”

The entire theater erupted in applause as he slid the ring onto your finger. He stood up and gathered you in his arms and kissed you soundly. 

When the play was over it took you both a long time to get out of the theater. Everyone kept congratulating you, saying you two will make beautiful babies, and asking when the wedding was going to be. As they left the theater, you pulled on Eddie’s arm causing him to turn and crash into your lips. You both smiled as you kissed and when you parted you had a wicked smile on your face. 

“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours,” he asked curiously. 

“Well, we’re in the city that never sleeps...let’s get married right now,” you exclaimed. 

“Now,” Eddie asked nervously, “but what about a wedding. Aren’t you going to be upset not going dress shopping or having a bachelorette party or -“

You silenced him with a kiss. 

“All I’ve ever wanted is you,” you said honestly. 

“Let’s do it,” he said smiling. 

The two of you ran hand in hand giggling like school children all the way to the justice of the peace. 

-a little while later-

“I didn’t know when I booked this room it would be for our wedding night,” Eddie said as he faced the window looking out at the city and admired the ring on his finger. 

“Lucky for you I still packed like it would be,” you said suggestively behind him. 

Eddie turned around and his jaw dropped. You were standing in the doorway looking shy in revealing white lingerie. 

“You sure you still want me,” you asked a little nervous. 

Eddie shook his head in disbelief and echoed you statement from earlier, “All I’ve ever wanted is you.”

Two years after you got married you both decided you wanted a family. You got it unexpectedly from a knock at the door. 

Eddie looked at the woman on his doorstep confused for a bit until she cried, “Eddie bear!”

“M-m-mom?”

“Mrs. Kaspbrak,” you said surprised and also confused. 

“You don’t call, you don’t write. I miss your graduation and look Mrs. Kaspbrak too,” she said clearly upset. 

“I’m sorry mom I just,” Eddie found himself speechless he didn’t know why he’d forgotten his mom. 

Sonia just waved her hand, “I’m here to stay now so it’s all water under the bridge.”

She looked like she was hiding some kind of secret, but Eddie and you just shook it off. You both felt guilty enough already. 

The three of you lived in relative harmony. The biggest issue being: you couldn’t seem to get pregnant. As the years progressed you both went to many doctors. There was nothing wrong with either of you to prevent pregnancy. Maybe it was stress related. 

Sonia became sick, liver cancer, and you became her full caretaker. You began seeing your clients at home, you were a therapist for children and families. The Kaspbraks decided that stress was probably what continued to cause the lack of positive pregnancy tests. 

When Sonia Kaspbrak was laid to rest, the cancer finally claiming her, you felt guilty for not being able to give her a grandchild. 

Now after 20 years of marriage and 18 years of actively trying to have children, you were a nervous wreck waiting for this test result. You didn’t want to be a continual disappointment to Eddie. That’s what you felt like. Something was wrong with you it had to be you...the doctors were wrong; that’s how you felt. 

“It’s,” you paused, “negative.”

“I love you,” Eddie said immediately, “it just means we gotta keep trying.”

You laughed at his suggestive tone in spite of yourself. 

A call from Derry, Maine came in on Eddie’s phone. 

“I love you, I gotta go,” he said in an off voice. 

As soon as he hung up, you sobbed. 

****

You heard the door open and wiped your eyes quickly. 

“You’re just in time, Eds, dinners just about ready,” you called. 

“Y/N,” he said slowly. 

You turned around and saw Eddie standing there looking bewildered. You turned off the stove and ran to him leading him to the couch to sit down. 

“What’s wrong,” you asked concerned. 

“Do you remember how we didn’t remember my mom,” he said slowly. 

“How can I forget,” you admitted guiltily. 

“I think there’s more we forgot,” he said, “like a lot more. Like do you remember Mike Hanlon?”

“No....maybe...I...I don’t know,” you said slowly. 

“I’ve gotta go back to Derry,” he said nervously. 

“We.”

“What?”

“We’ve gotta go back to Derry,” you insisted, “we’re a team. Whatever you have to face there, there’s no way in hell you're doing it alone. So let’s pack and I’ll clear out my schedule for the week.”

Eddie grabbed your wrist as you tried to leave. 

“Let’s make love like it’s the last time we ever will,” Eddie said suddenly. 

“Eddie,” you said nervously. 

Eddie didn’t respond. He stood up and like he did all those years ago when it was your first time, he carried you bridal style to your room and kicked the door closed behind you.


	16. Tozier-Lowe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Mary and Ritchie’s lives up to the infamous phone call.

Ritchie ran out of the building and threw up over the railing of the fire escape. Mary was close behind him, worry in her eyes as she whisper, “Love are you all right?”

“Love,” came the stage managers voice behind her, “are you guys back together?”

“It’s complicated,” Mary said shortly, her eyes trained on Ritchie. 

He grabbed her arm and looked at her sadly. She knew that look meant that they’d talk more later. As he went on stage and froze up for a few moments, Mary knew something really serious was going on. 

-20 years prior-

“Drunk again,” Mary said flatly as Ritchie stumbled into their shared apartment. 

“Right as always,” Ritchie slurred. 

“Well that’s fan fucking tastic,” she said sharply as she threw pillows and blankets at him, “you missed my graduation ceremony.”

“Oh shit was that today,” Ritchie said feeling terrible, “I’m sorry babe I just I guess I’m still upset from last -“

“You’re always upset from your last set,” Mary whirled around angrily, “for the past 2 years you’ve been going through the same trials as every stand up comedian. No matter how much encouragement you get you aren’t blowing up as fast as you thought you would. Instead of trying you hit the bars. I changed my major to business so I could manage you!”

“Mary, I,” Ritchie started to speak but then he felt the bile rise in his throat. 

He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Without hesitation, Mary followed him and rubbed his back as he got it all up. Afterwards she wordlessly set him up on the couch; once he was settled she went to bed. 

In the morning she sat at the table, black coffee in hand for Ritchie. 

“Mary I’m -“

“I love you. I just can’t do this,” Mary said softly. 

“But -“

“We are stuck in this house together, but your taking the guest room. I’m still going to manage you. As far as our relationship, we need to take a break. I love you so much, but I refuse to stand by and watch you destroy yourself and hurt me in the process.”

Over the next 18 years Mary and Ritchie stayed together. They were always on and off though. The fights never got as serious as that first one. Sometimes Ritchie would get flirty after shows. Other times Mary would focus too much on his career and not enough on him. Sometimes there would be no reason, it just became habit. 

The only thing that gave him hope is whenever they weren’t together she never left him for someone else. It was like she was waiting for him to get his shit together. He wasn’t sure if that actually made him feel better or worse. She deserved better, and each time he was on an upswing he promised to be better. 

Mary on the other hand just couldn’t figure out why they were like this. The making up was fantastic, but the fights as much as she said she could do without them they still happened frequently. 

The day before he got the call from Mike, he started to win Mary back again. It finally started to sink in that critics and trolls on social media didn’t really matter: if he didn’t have Mary’s love he had nothing. 

Mary woke up that morning to breakfast in bed and a bouquet of roses. 

“What’s this for,” she asked sleepily. 

“You deserve it,” Ritchie said honestly, “I don’t want to fight, but this isn’t a peace offering. Whether or not you want to make up, you deserve to be treated like a princess.”

“What’s behind your back,” she asked as she perked up. 

“Guess what I found,” Ritchie said happily as he revealed what he was holding. 

“THE ENTIRE CHILD’S PLAY COLLECTION,” Mary shouted, “ON BLU RAY!”

“All yours, I figured you could eat some breakfast and laze in bed watching until the show tonight,” he said as he turned for the door. 

“There’s room for two in here,” Mary said shyly. 

“Mary I -“

“Just be with me today,” Mary said cryptically as she blushed. 

That was all he needed to hear. He slid into bed with her and she shared her breakfast he made. Pretty soon both breakfast and the movies were forgotten. 

-after the show- 

“Derry,” Mary repeated, “is it weird I forgot where we’re from?”

“Is it weird I forgot Mike and hearing his voice made me throw up,” Ritchie asked before taking a deep breath, “well I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone but -“

“We,” Mary said holding his hand, “you’re not going alone.”

“I can’t ask -“

“You’re not asking, I’m telling you. I know we aren’t in the best of places still, but I have a gut feeling to go with you,” Mary said honestly, “I need to be with you.”

Ritchie’s heart thudded in his chest at her words. He thought of the engagement ring he bought five years ago that he still had been too chicken to ask her. 

Maybe this trip will give him the courage to finally take the leap...


	17. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion at the Jade Orient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS FOR IT CHAPTER 2 FROM HERE ON OUT*
> 
> I tried to summarize the spoilers instead of spelling them out. I really want the chapters that cover the 2nd movie to be more from Mary’s and your POV so that way it’s new to an extent.

Eddie and you got out of your rental car and faced The Jade Orient. 

“Thanks for coming with me love,” Eddie whispered as he grabbed your hand for support. 

“No problem,” you said as you put on a brave face. 

You felt uneasy about this whole ordeal, but you knew Eddie was feeling ten times worse. You had to be strong for him. 

As you entered the restaurant the hostess asked if they had a reservation. When she showed you the way to your table, Eddie started listing off all of his allergies. You rolled your eyes in love; he never did quite get over all his hypochondriac tendencies. 

“...I could literally die....holy shit,” Eddie said as he stopped short. 

Your eyes followed his and something in your brain clicked. 

“Mike, Bill,” you said excited as Mike ran straight for you. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Bill said as he hugged Eddie. 

“I can,” Mike said as he hugged you tightly, “how long have you guys been married?”

“20 years,” the two of you answered blushing like children. 

“Where are my nieces and nephews,” Mike teased. 

“I guess that means you kept your promise,” Bill said strangely, “and treated her right?”

“Yea,” Eddie said as he too remembered the last day he saw his friends. 

***

Mary reached for Ritchie’s hand and held it tight. 

“Whatever happens, you’re not alone,” she reassured him. 

He took a deep breath and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. As he turned to look at her he felt like he was really seeing her for the first time in a long time. He was so deeply in love, but the words caught in his throat. 

“Is everything okay,” Mary asked concerned. 

“Yea,” he said suddenly, “let’s go.”

The two walked up to the entrance to see two figures talking in front of it. 

“Holy shit, Ben and Bev?”

“Bev,” Mary questioned before taking a good look at the man next to Bev, “BEN!”

“Well you two look great...what the hell happened to me,” Ritchie deadpanned. 

Bev embraced Ritchie while Mary ran and hugged Ben. When Ritchie went to hug Ben, Bev and Mary looked at each other awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you,” they both said at the same time and laughed. 

“That’s because they came after you left,” Ben explained. 

“They,” Mary questioned, “I know I’ve got multiple personalities - SHUT IT RICHARD - but I’m not a they.”

“They feels right,” Ben said seriously. 

“Well this is awkward, let’s go in and let the weirdness continue,” Ritchie said as they stood around staring at one another. 

Ritchie hit the gong in the room and shouted, “I declare this meeting of the Loser’s open!”

“OH MY GOD,” Mary and you shouted as you locked eyes. 

You both started crying as you ran and hugged each other. 

“Told you ‘they’ felt right,” Ben said smiling warmly before explaining to Bev who you were and how the others knew you. 

“Figures you guys get more girls in the group after I had to deal with a summer of testosterone,” Bev joked. 

“So you got married,” Ritchie joked, “to a woman?”

“To this woman,” you said as you showed everyone your engagement and wedding rings, “for 20 years.”

“What’s so fuckin funny,” Eddie said decisively as Ritchie cracked up. 

“It’s just nice ya know both of us getting married,” Ritchie said mischievously. 

Your eyes went wide as you looked at your sister who gave you a look that said “not to me.” 

“Bullshit! There’s no way you’re married. I don’t believe it,” Bev yelled. 

“Oh yea happily married,” Ritchie insisted, “Eddie’s mom and I have been happily married for years.”

Bill choked on his drink and everyone cracked up except for Eddie. 

“Oh that’s hilarious,” he yelled as Ritchie did a Jabba the Hutt impression for his mom, “my mom was a big, fat person hysterical!”

You stifled your laughter and squeezed Eddie’s hand to calm him down. 

“It’s weird that I don’t remember forgetting any of you,” Bill said breaking up the merriment. 

“You’re telling me I forgot my own twin sister for 27 fucking years,” Mary and you said in sync. 

Mike went on to explain his theory of how things work when you leave Derry. It was then that everyone started to remember Pennywise, and everything turned upside down. It started with their fortune cookies spelling out: “Guess Stanley couldn’t cut it.”

As Pennywise’s tricks began to play the Loser’s Club went into a frenzy to protect one another. Mike ended up grabbing a chair and slamming it on the table screaming repeatedly, “IT’S NOT REAL!”

As suddenly as everything started, it stopped. Quickly they paid the bill and left. 

Bev immediately called Stan’s wife only to find that he had killer himself the night before. Everyone wanted to leave. Ben took off behind Bev; Ritchie grabbed Mary and left; Eddie followed right behind with you being ushered with him. 

“If you think I’m leaving without my sister you’re fu -“

“Mary, I’ll cancel my shows and we can go to New York,” Ritchie said as he drove as fast as he could, “I’d love to catch up with Eddie Spaghetti and Y/N...but I can’t fucking stay here.”

“You’d do that,” Mary said tearing up. 

“Yea,” he said softly glancing at her surprised at her surprise, “of course I would.”

***

“Eds,” you said carefully, “I don’t think we should leave.”

“Did you not see what happened back there,” Eddie said shocked, “I’m not letting anything happen to you, we’re going back home where we’re safe.”

“I don’t think we will be,” you ventured cautiously, “if we can forget our friends - our family....I mean this explains why we forgot your mom. OH MY GOD MY MOM!”

Eddie swerved at your shouts. 

“I’m sorry,” you winced, “I can’t believe I never thought about my mom. This is my point! If we can be influenced at home who’s to say this other stuff won’t follow us too?”

Eddie didn’t have an answer. 

***

Sure enough, your fears were confirmed shortly after getting to the Inn. Bev revealed that she had seen each of the loser’s die. If they don’t defeat the clown this time, they’ll meet Stan’s fate. 

Ritchie pulled Mary aside, “You should go. This doesn’t have to do with you.”

“The fuck it doesn’t,” she shouted, “don’t shh me I’m not leaving!”

“You guys weren’t there that summer,” Eddie pointed out, “not with us. You two aren’t targets.”

“I’m not leaving either,” you said fiercely. 

“At least,” Eddie pleaded, “don’t stay here. You guys won’t be safe if you stay close.”

“Where are we supposed to go,” Mary said throwing her hands up in exasperation, “it’s not like Derry has a booming B&B scene.”

“Mom’s,” you said quietly, “we can see if mom’s still alive.”

Mary froze. She forgot about your mom until this moment. 

“She’d only be in her 70s,” you said hopefully, “it’s not beyond the realm of possibility that she’s alive.”

Mary nodded slowly. 

“Take the rental,” Eddie said as he handed the keys off to you. 

You took his face in your hands and kissed him deeply. 

“Stay alive,” you pleaded before looking at the others, “please make sure he stays alive.”

“This one too,” Mary said as she hugged Ritchie tightly, “hell all of you please stay alive.”

Mary got on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly before she started to cry. Once again Ritchie found the words he wanted to say to her stuck in his throat. As he watched her and her sister leave he prayed that wasn’t his last chance to say it.


	18. These Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mary go home, what will you find?

“Well, well, well look who finally remembered dear old mom.”

You and Mary couldn’t think of anything to say as you saw your mom standing in the doorway of your childhood home. It was like she had been waiting for you. You both burst into tears and hugged her tightly. 

“It’s all right girls, come in come in,” Joy Lowe said as she moved past you to shut and lock the door. 

Nothing in the house had changed and a thousand memories came pouring back to you both. 

“Mom, I...we,” you started. 

Joy put a hand up. 

“Do you remember how annoyed you both were of me on your high school graduation day,” she asked and was met with shrugs, “I was taking a ton of pictures. Honestly, I took a lot of candids over the years. I knew what would happen once you left here.”

“How could you possibly know,” Mary asked more than a little upset and confused. 

“I was 10 the last time that damn clown reared it’s ugly ass,” Joy started. 

You and Mary’s jaws dropped as your mom continued. 

“I didn’t get as close as your loser’s did, but any one who has ever been a kid here knows about the damn clown. Why do you think there’s a shortage of good parenting? Why do you think adults just don’t give a shit? We survived and don’t want to jinx it by getting involved. I swore I’d be different. I like to think I got the parenting thing pretty well handled. I tried to savor what I could as soon as you two made the decision to move away,” she explained as she paced slowly back and forth, “Mike’s been here over the years and I’ve told him all I’ve seen and heard. He’s been great company, and he told me that the bitch is back. I hoped against hope that you two were still attached to Eddie and Ritchie - I knew you’d be back too if you were...”

“Why didn’t you say anything,” you said angrily trying to stand as Mary held you back. 

“No ones ever come as close as them and survived,” Joy snapped, “those of us who lived through it lost friends and saw him briefly - like you two. We shrugged it off as a sick prank, but everyone here knows there’s something off.”

“Then why not leave,” you shouted. 

“I met your father here. I loved him here. Married him here. Had and raised you two here. Lost him here....as much as this place is a breeding ground for death an terror, it’s still my home, my everything. It sounds weak, but it’s the truth. I wasn’t about to hold you back from leaving, but I wasn’t strong enough to follow,” she concluded. 

“But wait how did you even know our friends faced him,” Mary asked skeptically as she felt the terror rise within her. 

What if this wasn’t their mom?

What if this was...IT, and coming here was a trap. 

Joy smiled warmly, “Kids think they’re so clever and never realize that when they’re being discreet...they may as well have a megaphone with how loud they are...whenever Ritchie or Eddie called with nightmares, I could hear you guys talking. Whenever there was a sleepover and it would come up, I could hear you.”

You both blushed and looked to the ground sheepishly. 

Joy’s face lit up and she held out a finger, “Wait right here!”

She was back in a few moments with a huge photo album. It had candids from the time you two were kids all the way through graduation. 

“Now that we’ve spent so long going down memory lane, why don’t you tell me what’s been going on with you two,” she said excitedly. 

Mary went first and both Joy and you listened intently. Then you spoke up, Joy got a little emotional when she heard about Sonia’s passing. 

“She insisted she couldn’t live without seeing her Eddie bear again,” Joy said wiping her eyes, “I’m glad she got to spend some time with you guys.”

The three of you sat in silence, mom holding both her daughters hands. After a while Joy sighed and brought your hands up to her mouth and kissed them both. 

“Well it’s morning, you guys should try and get some sleep,” Joy said, “I’ve kept your rooms clean and like I said, I hoped you’d come back...so clean sheets were put on yesterday.”

You both nodded your heads, gave your mom a hug, and headed up to your rooms. 

Mary’s eyes shut before her head even hit the pillow. Before long she was dreaming of Ritchie. First she saw him as a young boy getting chased out of the arcade by Bowers. She growled in her sleep. Then she saw her Ritchie as he looked now. He was outside sitting on a bench looking sad. She wanted to will herself into her dream so she could run up and hug him. 

Dream Ritchie shot up off the bench and looked terrified. Mary heard Pennywise before she saw him. He was taunting Ritchie about a secret. 

“You don’t want to commit Ritchie. You know you’re not good enough. You’ve never been good enough. You like that drink like your daddy and you know you’ll turn her into a shell of a woman just like your dad did to your mom,” Pennywise giggled, “poor, pathetic Trashmouth...COME PLAY WITH ME!”

***

You tossed and turned in your bed. Your worry for Eddie made it harder for you to sleep. When it finally claimed you, you saw Eddie as the cute boy who was your hero. You smiled in your sleep. You forgot how many freckles he had, they’re less prominent now that he’s older. As you watched him go into the pharmacy basement you wanted to stop him. Something didn’t feel right; and try as you might you couldn’t put yourself in your dream or wake yourself up. 

Finally the dream shifted and you sighed happily...until you realized your husband, as he is now, was standing in the same basement. You mentally begged him to leave, and sighed again when he turned to go. You twitched in your sleep when you saw your husband face to face with a leper. 

“Take your meds Eds,” the leper croaked, “they’re all you’ve got. Your wife won’t have your kid cause she knows the meds will start just like your mom.”

You screamed NO in your mind. You watched Eddie strangle the leper and the leper choked. Right before the life went out of it, the disgusting thing coughed up a tar like substance right into Eddie’s mouth. 

The leper disappeared and Eddie was gone from the basement in the blink of an eye. You remained, but it felt like you were actually there instead of just watching it happen. 

A warped giggle filled the air and you shivered. 

“You can’t save him,” the clown’s voice echoed, “he’s MY playmate.”

You spun around trying to find the bastard. 

“He’s MY husband and you CAN’T lie to him,” you yelled, “it’s not our fault we haven’t gotten pregnant yet!”

You spun again and Pennywise was nose to nose with you. You flinched but didn’t move. He stared at you, drool dripping from his mouth. 

“But he doesn’t know that,” he singsonged. 

You woke up with a start and scrambled for your phone. You were about to call, but you were afraid that you’d interrupt whatever they were trying to do to take down the evil clown. Instead you texted him: “I love you more than anything in the world. Take down that bitch and come back to me.”

As you set your phone down, your bedroom door swung open. You jumped out of your bed, fist raised ready to swing. A sigh escaped your lips as you saw it was Mary. 

“You won’t believe the dream I had,” Mary said breathing heavily. 

“Oh,” you said calmly, “I think I will.”


	19. Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue and I’m warning you now it’s full of fluff and stuff. I’m working on it today and hopefully it will be up within the next 24-48 hours. I really hope y’all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.

“So what do we do with this,” Mary asked as she sat mirroring you. 

They were on the floor of your bedroom sitting cross legged across from each another. 

“Is there anything we can do,” you asked sadly, “what if these dreams are a trick?”

“It felt a bit too real....I wanted to shout at Ritchie that he’s nothing like his father, but it was like the words stuck in my throat,” Mary said helplessly. 

“I felt the same with Eddie, but again we don’t know if we’re seeing things in real time or just some hallucination from that stupid fucking clown,” you said frustrated. 

“You’re right he just wants to fuck with us,” Mary conceded. 

“Or,” Joy’s voice came from the doorway, “you two are connected to those boys because they’re your soulmates....and the stupid fucking clown is exploiting that...so why can’t you?”

“How can we,” you asked perplexed. 

“When you guys were dreaming, you didn’t think it was real until you woke up. Clearly even now you’re questioning. I’m sure that’s what he wants, he’s probably not even thinking that you can manipulate the connection too,” Joy pondered aloud. 

“Even if we could ‘manipulate’ it what would that even do,” Mary asked. 

“Maybe something, maybe nothing,” Joy shrugged, “Maybe it’s like a horror movie when you scream at the tv and they can’t hear you and they go upstairs anyway. Maybe you can use your observers standpoint to change the tide.”

You both looked at your mom flabbergasted. 

“So it’s either worthless or worth everything,” you summed up. 

“What? I don’t know what’s going on, so I don’t know what you want from me,” Joy scolded, “At least you can try!”

“I guess,” Mary said unsure. 

“Well the worst that could happen is we’re all overdramatic and it was just a weird dream twin thing...so why not,” you reasoned. 

“I don’t know if I could go back to sleep if I tried,” Mary shuddered. 

“That’s what zzzQuil is for,” Joy smirked, “I’ll be back.”

***

“I’ll be right here loves, if things seem to get dicey I’ll wake you up,” Joy soothed. 

You and Mary lay on the floor next to each other, your heads by the others feet. 

“I feel stupid,” Mary deadpanned before sighing, “but if it may help Ritchie, I’ll be as stupid as possible.”

You opened your mouth to make a joke but Mary cut her off, “My feet are by your head, do you really wanna make a comment now?”

“Nope.”

“Thought so,” Mary said smugly. 

“Man this stuff doesn’t really work doe,” you started to say right before you slipped into sleep. 

***

“Okay now it’s my turn to feel stupid....you can’t hear me can you,” you said in your dream. 

“I want so bad to not answer and make you feel stupid but this is too weird and it’s freaking me out like we’re disembodied voices is this how God feels like -“

“MARY,” you yelled, “Take a breath. Whew. That was as bad as Eddie.”

“Hey you married him,” Mary shot back. 

“Yes I did so I can say why I want,” you pointed out, “now let’s re-rail the crazy train. Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“A dark underground tunnel of doom? Yea,” Mary answered. 

Before you could respond you saw two figures running towards your line of sight. 

Eddie and Ritchie. 

Eddie had a patch on the side of his face and there was a bit of blood coming through it. You felt your whole body fill with worry at the sight of him like that. 

“No no not this again,” Ritchie muttered as he looked at the doors in front of him labeled: Not Scary At All, Scary, Very Scary. 

“Choose not scary at all dumbass,” Mary yelled. 

“You’re the dumbass, he’s fucking with us we’ve gotta go to very scary,” Ritchie retorted. 

“Why are you calling me a dumbass,” Eddie asked confused. 

Ritchie ignored him and opened the door to find the bottom half of Betty Ripsom coming for them. 

“FUCK HE’S NOT FUCKING WITH US,” Ritchie yelled. 

They went to the Not Scary At All door and started cooing over a Pomeranian. 

“You don’t have time for this guys,” you said exasperated, “I’ll get you both Pomeranians if you just haul ass outta there.”

“I think we have to say it with feeling, he seemed to hear me when I shouted,” Mary explained. 

Before you could shout at them, the Pomeranian morphed into a nightmare and they slammed the door. 

“The ways clear let’s go, next time we’ll go with scary,” Ritchie said as he pulled Eddie back down the tunnel. 

“Next time,” Eddie exclaimed. 

***

“RITCHIE STOP,” Mary yelled as she watched Ritchie charged. 

It was too late, he was caught in the dead lights. 

You watched as Eddie psyched himself up and threw a sharp piece of iron right through Pennywise’s mouth. Ritchie fell to the ground, the spell the dead lights had over him broken. Eddie ran to him yelling about how he got him. 

Your eyes scanned the cavern and saw that Pennywise indeed was not gotten. Mary saw the same thing and the two screamed with all their might. 

“EDDIE! RITCHIE! MOVE!”

Joy jumped as her girls screamed in their sleep, words clear as day. She fought the urge to wake them as they began to shake. 

“Not yet,” she whispered to herself. 

You both heard Pennywise scream, “No!”

You felt yourselves get shoved back hard. The two of you jolted up, panting and crying. 

“Did they move,” you cried desperately. 

“I....I don’t know,” Mary said shakily. 

“We’ve gotta go,” you said as she bolted up for the door. 

“Do you even know where they are,” Joy called after her girls. 

“Neibolt,” they shouted back simultaneously. 

You got in the rental car and tried as you might you couldn’t steady your hands enough to put the key in the ignition. You just kept thinking to yourself, “Eddie’s dead. Eddie’s dead. My Eddie is dead.”

“Sissy let me,” Mary said gently as she got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. 

Mary was no better. She kept dropping the keys on the floor. The fact that she had never completely made up with Ritchie kept going over and over in her mind, taunting her. 

“Fuck it, let’s just walk,” you said as you got out and slammed the door. 

Mary ran out after you and had to sprint to catch up. 

“I thought you said walk,” Mary said breathlessly. 

“You’re making jokes now,” you said as nicely as she could, “you’ve been with Ritchie too long.”

“Not long enough,” Mary said as she broke out running even faster. 

You nodded and sped up as well. You both felt the ground shake and ran even faster. Your lungs felt like they were about to explode, but you needed answers. 

Before you got to Neibolt you reached the quarry and stopped dead in your tracks. You both saw your friends in the near distance and instantly started counting heads. 

“Ritchie,” Mary cried as she ran to him. 

He met her halfway there and before she could embrace him he did the smoothest thing he had ever done in his life. In one fluid motion he slid onto one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. 

“I love you more than anything, will you marry me,” he said breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. 

“YES,” Mary screamed and fell into his arms. 

The losers started clapping - all but one. Eddie ran to you and embraced you. You broke down sobbing. 

“I thought...I thought...I,” you hiccuped. 

“When my wife says move, I move,” Eddie said pressing his forehead to yours. 

“You heard us,” you sighed, “I thought it was some weird fever dream.”

“You saved our lives,” Eddie said. 

“And solidified our friendship,” Ritchie spoke up and showed a long gash on his left arm and pointed to an identical one on Eddie’s right arm, “Look! Matching wounds!”

“When we moved, Pennywise got us both, but it’s just a scratch,” Eddie said shrugging. 

“Just a scratch,” you said as she looked at the gash and put the back of her hand to his forehead, “are you feeling okay? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

“I’ve got an idea, let’s jump in the quarry for old times sake,” Ritchie said as he looked over the edge fondly. 

“And clean ourselves with dirty water?! Do you know how many infections we can get from that! And look there’s a sign right there that says no jumping - do you want to get arrested too haven’t we been - “

“There’s my husband,” you laughed. 

“Pussies,” Bev laughed as she jumped off the edge. 

Everyone followed after her except Eddie and you. 

“I have another idea,” you smirked. 

“If it doesn’t include jumping into a cesspool of diseases I’m all for it,” Eddie laughed as you grabbed his hand and led him away. 

***

“Why are we here,” Eddie said curiously as you led him down into the clubhouse. 

“This is where we first spent time alone together, remember,” you answered. 

“I remember being nervous as hell when Ritchie threw me in the hammock with you,” he chuckled. 

“Do you remember what happened when I got up too fast,” you said as you walked towards the hammock. 

“Of course I do,” he said smiling, “you fell on top of me...twice....it was a great day.”

“Yea it was,” you said as you gave him a mischievous look, “you were my hero then, and your my hero now....and I think heroes should be rewarded, don’t you?”

You lightly started pushing him to the ground and Eddie’s eyes went wide. 

“Here? Now...but,” Eddie stuttered as he reluctantly let you push him to the ground, “I haven’t showered yet.”

“Good thing we’re underground and on dirt,” you teased before you started to kiss him. 

“Wait, wait,” he begged between kisses. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to take your clothes all the way off - I’m not that cruel,” you said smiling down at him as you unbuttoned his pants. 

“Hold on, if I’m your hero I’ve gotta protect you right,” Eddie said as he stretched a hand back and to the right. 

“What is that,” you giggled as Eddie placed something on your head. 

“So you don’t get spiders in your hair,” he said softly as he tucked your hair into the shower cap. 

“My hero,” you smiled warmly as you bent down to kiss him. 

***

“So when’s the wedding,” Ben asked as they all splashed around in the quarry. 

“Uhhh I didn’t think that far,” Ritchie admitted. 

“How king gave you had that ring,” Bev asked. 

Mary perked up, “Yea how long?”

“Only like 1....decade.....and a half....ish,” Ritchie said looking off to the side. 

Mary slapped him so hard his glasses flew off. 

Ritchie sighed, “Well I hope you’re okay with marrying a blind man.”

“You deserved that,” Bev teased. 

“I like her,” Mary commented. 

“We’ll find your glasses,” Ben offered as everyone began to search for them. 

“Found em,” Bev yelled before shoving Ben down into the water. 

Everyone smirked to themselves as she followed him under. 

“Hey guys,” you called from the shore as you and Eddie walked up. 

“Oh my gosh you two went and fucked in the clubhouse,” Ritchie called out. 

Eddie and you turned red and Eddie stuttered out, “Wh-what? No way that’s unsanitary!”

“Dude, Y/N’s knees are dirty and you’re both wearing shower caps,” Ritchie pointed out. 

“Don’t forget about the ‘I just had sex’ afterglow,” Mary teased. 

“Is no one going to point out Ben and Bev are making out,” Eddie asked. 

“Please that’s a long time coming,” Mike said rolling his eyes. 

“I miss this,” Bill said suddenly, “I mean it feels complete now...almost anyway.”

Everyone bowed their heads and thought of Stan. They wished he was there with them now like this, out of danger and just having fun. It was like he always wanted it to be. 

“I agree,” Bev said breaking the silence, “and I’ve got 2 others that feel like family somehow and I barely know them. We need more time.”

Everyone fell silent again. After a few moments, Ben’s head shot up. 

“Hey Mike,” he called. 

“Yeah?”

“Didn’t you say that you always wanted to go to Florida,” Ben asked with a wide grin on his face. 

Mike smiled broadly back at him, “Yes, yes I did.”

Ritchie’s eyes widened and he looked around at everyone. 

“We’ve just defeated an evil killer clown, what are we going to do next,” Ritchie said in an announcer voice looking at everyone and pausing for effect, “WE’RE GOIN TO DISNEY BITCHES!”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff because I feel they need it after everything they’ve been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story. This epilogue is a bit different from the rest of the chapters, but I really felt the need to write it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

3 months later -

The Loser’s were shocked to learn just how well Ben had done for himself. He paid for everyone’s transportation, resort stay, and park tickets for the entire week. He even threw in food vouchers so no one had to pay for anything. 

They invited Patty Uris to join them, but she said it was still too soon for her to “go out gallivanting.” Everyone smiled because it was such a Stan response, and they promised to come visit her soon. 

Audra had shooting and was unable to attend, but Joy Lowe came after some convincing from Mike. 

“You won’t listen to your girls, but you’ll listen to Hanlon,” Mary said shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Mike understands what it’s like to stay in Derry for so long,” Joy said fondly as she gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. 

Ritchie burst out laughing and said, “See, I told you you’d clean up with all the grandma’s.”

“Hello Mary,” Joy said seriously. 

“Hello mom?”

“Look at your man...now back to Mike...now back to your man....now back to Mike....sadly he isn’t Mike, but if he stopped being a little bitch he could be like him,” Joy said as she flipped Ritchie off. 

Ritchie bowed down to Joy in surrender which made everyone laugh even harder than they already were. 

“Now when we get there the parks will be closed,” Ben said handing out everyone’s tickets and vouchers, “but that just means we meet for breakfast bright and early and have the whole day to have fun!” 

***

The next day was filled with fun and laughter. You could see the years and pain just melt off everyone. You had made them all shirts that said Loser’s Club with a red V over the s. You said you couldn’t help yourself after what Eddie told you he did to his cast before you met. It felt like it fit all of them. Joy’s said Loser’s Club Mom and she wore hers with pride. 

Eddie was pretty nervous to go on a lot of the rides, and you stayed back with him. Everyone teased them and insisted that you didn’t have to baby Eddie, but you stayed back anyway and you took in the sights and shows. 

After a long day and night, everyone went back to their separate rooms. 

In the middle of the night Eddie woke up to find the bed empty. He panicked a little until he saw a note that said, “Took an Uber to the store be right back.”

“What the,” Eddie said to himself instantly worried, “it’s 2 in the morning what kind of decent Uber driver -“

He stopped short when he heard movement in the living area of their room. When he went to see what was going on the last thing he expected was his wife hunched over the counter dipping - what was that?! Beets?! - in peanut butter?!

“Hon...are you...are you okay,” he asked carefully. 

You whipped your head around to face him and turned red. 

“Hey,” you said wiping a bit of beet juice off of the corner of your mouth, “whatever baby Kaspbrak wants, baby Kaspbrak gets.”

“Oh yea that makes sense,” Eddie said shrugging before the weight of what you said hit him, “wait what?! Are you serious right now? How do you know?”

You gave him the most sarcastic look you could muster. “I’m eating beets with peanut butter at 2 in the morning, what more confirmation do you want? The papers from my doctor appointment before we left that confirms I’m 3 months pregnant? Cause I’ve got those too.”

Eddie was on his knees kissing your belly in seconds. 

“Hey kid, we’ve been waiting for you for so long. I’m so happy you’re here,” Eddie said as tears streamed down his face, “Don’t worry I’m going to protect you and make sure you have the freedom to be your own person, too. I can’t promise I won’t freak out whenever you’re hurt or sick, but I can promise that you’ll be okay. Daddy loves you so much.”

You sunk to your knees and held Eddie as they both cried happy tears. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you yet, but I wanted to make sure everything was safe first,” you said quietly, “no one else knows.”

“Not even Mary and Bev? I know you guys have been having all those girl days out,” Eddie rambled. 

“Not a soul knows,” you promised. 

“So uh....can we still....ya know,” Eddie asked sheepishly. 

“Oh my gosh, please?! When I’m not nauseous or starving I’m horny as hell,” you said exasperated. 

“Well that explains why you’ve been -“

“Pouncing on you like a lion every time you walk into the room?”

“Yea that,” he laughed. 

“Well let’s go,” he laughed as he scooped you up. 

“Wait my beets and peanut butter,” you cried. 

“They can wait,” he laughed. 

***

The next day you wore a shirt that said Loser’s Club across the chest and Li’l Loser (with a v over the s) across the stomach. 

“Is that how we’re telling everyone,” Eddie smiled broadly. 

“I wanna see how long it takes, and who sees it first,” you laughed. 

“$20 it’s Mary within the first 5 seconds she sees you,” Eddie said immediately. 

“No way, Mike’s been waiting for so long to be an uncle - and he’ll notice during breakfast,” you countered. 

As they made their way to the lobby to meet everyone for breakfast, you were surprised to find they were both wrong. 

Ben’s eyes widened the moment he saw your shirt, “CONGRATULATIONS! Wait?! Did it happen in the clubhouse I built?!”

“Wait? What are you - OH MY GOSH,” Bev squealed. 

One by one the other Loser’s noticed and hugged and congratulated the couple. 

“I knew there was another reason you weren’t going on the intense rides,” Joy said smiling.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be an aunt,” Mary said happily. 

All the Loser’s piled in on a group hug. You could feel the love and happiness radiating off of them. Joy took the opportunity to take a picture of it. She sighed as she looked as these men and women who had come through such isolation and horror and become stronger for it. 

They would be okay, and more importantly they finally had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So after a SUPER long break I'm back to writing. I know I still have 3 fanfics I need to finish...I'm working on them. To gain my confidence back I started a new one. Eddie Kaspbrak just kinda stole my heart and I needed to get this out so here goes nothing...


End file.
